Caminos Separados
by Souch
Summary: Naruto se entera de que no puede moldear chacra y se deprime sin embargo está decidido a ser alguien útil y poder ayudar a su hermana pero un evento lo obliga a irse de la aldea. Años después regresa pero ¿podrá ser todo como antes?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece asi como algunos elementos de To Aru Manjutsu no Index.**

* * *

Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche en la aldea de Konoha, los ninjas estaban muy agitados y no era para menos ya que el Kyuubi había aparecido de la nada en el centro de la aldea y había empezado a atacar sin dar tregua, asesinando a muchas personas entre las cuales había tanto civiles como ninjas.

Todo parecía ir de mal en peor hasta que de repente un sapo gigante cayó literalmente del cielo aterrizando en la espalda de la bestia con colas. De un momento a otro simplemente desaparecieron del lugar dejando a muchos ninjas confusos.

Hiruzen el tercer Hokage había visto lo ocurrido y dedujo que había pasado.

_"Minato ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente?" – pensó mirando hacia una zona cerca de la aldea en donde había un gran espacio abierto ideal para la situación actual._

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí estaba el cuarto Hokage Minato y su esposa Kushina junto con sus dos hijos Naruto y Natsumi.

Tras haber pasado por una situación complicada a causa de un enmascarado quien había secuestrado a su esposa y posteriormente liberado al Kyuubi el cual estaba sellado en ella, Minato se hallaba en un difícil dilema.

Kushina había inmovilizado al Kyuubi y al parecer discutía con su esposo.

¡Estás loco Minato! – exclamó Kushina a pesar de lo cansada que estaba por el parto que había tenido - ¡Eso puede ser muy peligroso y además no sabemos cómo reaccionara!

Lo se Kushina, pero es la única manera. – contestó mirando el rostro de su esposa.

¡Pero por que tiene que ser nuestra hija! – Decía entre lágrimas - Sabes lo difícil que es la vida para un Jinchuuriki.

No te preocupes – dijo intentando animarla – ella nos tendrá a nosotros su familia.

Está bien – decía con resignación – pero por favor hazlo rápido no sé por cuanto tiempo pueda mantenerlo así.

Todo está preparado – comentó – empezare con el sellado.

Y de esa manera fue como el Kyuubi fue sellado en Natsumi y la aldea de Konoha sobrevivió al ataque esa noche.

* * *

10 Años después

Hoy era un día particularmente especial ya que era el aniversario de como el cuarto Hokage había vencido a el zorro de nueve colas y también porque era el cumpleaños de sus hijos.

¡Papá! ¡Papá! – gritó Natsumi bajando las escaleras al escuchar que su padre había llegado a casa muy temprano.

Natsumi era una niña muy alegre e hiperactiva a quien todo el mundo amaba, contrariamente a Naruto, él era muy callado y demasiado reservado.

Casi no hablaba con nadie y cuando lo hacía apenas y cruzaba algunas palabras, pues desde que se enteró de su problema decidió refugiarse en los libros.

¿Papá hoy es un día muy especial sabes? – decía con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto que si hija hoy cumples 10 años y eso es algo que hay que celebrar. – dijo el hombre cargado a su hija en brazos.

¡Sí! Es fantástico pero yo lo decía porque ya podré entrar a la academia ninja y podre convertirme en una poderosa kunoichi. – decía agitando los brazos.

¡Es verdad! – Decía su padre mientras la bajaba al suelo – ya tienes la edad suficiente para entrar en la academia. Es más yo mismo hare los preparativos.

¡Genial! Al fin seré una kunoichi de verdad. – gritaba mientras corría por toda la casa incluso llego a la cocina donde estaba su madre cocinando.

¡Escuchaste mamá! – gritaba mientras corría a abrazar a su madre.

La pellirroja la miro con ternura y le respondió – Si hija he escuchado y me parece una buena idea así podrás demostrar al mundo de que estas hecha.

La niña no podía sentir más emoción hasta que de pronto recordó algo, o más bien a alguien. Fue corriendo rápidamente hacia su padre y le pregunto.

¿Oye papá mi hermano también entrara a la academia?

Esta pregunta tomo desprevenido a Minato y lo puso algo tenso, lo mismo para Kushina que alcanzó a escuchar.

Después de meditarlo un poco le dijo.

No hija. Tu hermano no entrará a la academia.

¿Pero por qué? – cuestionó la menor.

Aun sin saber cómo responderle se limitó a decirle que Naruto así lo había decidido.

¡Eso no puede ser! – gritó mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras - ¡Yo hablare con él!

Al pisar el último escalón giro hacia la derecha y al fondo diviso dos habitaciones. La de la derecha era la de ella y la de la izquierda le pertenecía a su hermano.

Se impulsó y a gran velocidad entro casi derribando la puerta. Lo vio recostado en la cama y confundido por la situación.

Naruto iba a reclamar pero su hermana se adelantó jalándolo de la playera y colocándose frente a frente.

¿Por qué papá dijo que ya no entrarás a la academia? – le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

El reacciono a la pregunta y después de un corto silencio desvió la mirada y suspiro derrotado.

Veo que te has enterado – dijo secamente.

Ella estuvo a punto de golpearlo por su falta de interés y la forma en la que se lo dijo, ya que él no le hablaba de ese modo. Solo a las demás personas e incluso solía dirigirse a sus padres de esa manera pero ella era la excepción.

Con ella era atento y cariñoso y solían jugar mucho juntos. Pero desde hace unos meses el empezó a alejarse de ella diciendo que quería estar solo.

¿Por qué ya no entraras a la academia? – le pregunto casi a punto de llorar - prometimos que iríamos juntos. ¿O es que acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Él se separó de ella y estuvo unos segundos en silencio. Después decidió que era momento de hablar. Tarde o temprano ella se enteraría.

Está bien. Te lo diré – dijo aun con duda.

La verdad del por qué no puedo acompañarte a la academia es por una sencilla razón. – Se giró dejando a su hermana solo ver su espalda – yo no puedo moldear chacra.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a su hermana.

Esta es una broma de muy mal gusto hermano. Deja de ser tan cruel. – Dijo no dando crédito a lo que oía.

Naruto se giró de nuevo y quedo frente a ella mirándola seriamente.

No es ninguna broma. Puedes preguntárselo a papá. – dijo tratando de que su hermana no lo cuestionara más.

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que no se trataba de ninguna broma. Él decía la verdad, entonces ella camino hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Es injusto que esto te pase a ti. Después de tantos planes que teníamos. – decía mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de él.

Sabía que te pondrías así. Fue por eso que no te dije nada, pero tú aun puedes seguir tu sueño de ser una kunoichi. – le contestó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para que dejara de llorar.

¿Pero no hay algo que podamos hacer para resolver eso? – preguntó tranquilizándose y separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

Los médicos dijeron que no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Básicamente mi chacra es demasiado bajo como para poder moldearlo y usarlo. – dijo respondiendo a su pregunta.

Lo siento hermano, no pensé que esto te pasaría. – decía mientras cerraba sus puños.

No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Aunque no sea un ninja yo encontrare la manera de ayudarte. – ella miraba con asombro como su hermano a pesar de no poder convertirse en un ninja planeaba poder ayudarla.

Naruto miro a su hermana y dijo – Bueno es hora de que bajes, nuestros padres deben de estar esperándote, ayer escuche que irían a comprarte algo.

Ella cambio su expresión triste a una feliz y preguntó – ¿Acaso no piensas venir con nosotros?

El medito unos segundos y contestó – Tengo algo que hacer, nos veremos más tarde.

Está bien, nos vemos después – contestó Natsumi saliendo del cuarto.

Ya estando solo en su habitación Naruto empezó a hablar para sí mismo.

Lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba, puede que hoy sea un buen día.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Demonios! – se quejó Naruto.

Jamás había corrido tanto en mi corta vida y más hoy. Espero que las cosas no se tornen peor.

Llevaba al menos unos 30 minutos corriendo y estaba exhausto. Nunca le paso por la mente la necesidad de abandonar Konoha, ni en sus sueños más extraños.

Pero sabía que no debía detenerse. Tenía que alejarse lo más posible de su aldea, si lo atrapaban lo interrogarían y eso sería muy peligroso.

Sus piernas ya estaban muy cansadas pues muy a pesar, aún era un niño y no se podía exigir mucho. Por lo que decidió sentarse a descansar un momento y después reanudar su recorrido.

Aún estoy muy cansado – decía mientras sentía su corazón latir fuertemente e intentaba relajar su respiración.

¿Cómo fue que esto sucedió? Hoy parecía ser un día tranquilo, pero todo cambió radicalmente cuando eso sucedió… - pensaba mientras sentía que recuperaba algo de fuerza y recordaba cómo empezó todo.

**_Flashback_**

Salió de su casa para dirigirse a uno de los campos de entrenamientos que frecuentaba para meditar en ocasiones, más que nada por su condición de no poder utilizar chacra.

Pero últimamente iba a ese lugar para visitar a Shin. Un tipo que había encontrado medio muerto cuando hacía su recorrido diario a ese lugar.

Después de ayudarlo, Shin le agradeció y le dijo que si necesitaba algo con gusto le ayudaría pues él lo había salvado.

Naruto por su parte no estaba interesado en nada en particular, por lo que cuando Shin le preguntaba qué era lo que le iba a pedir, siempre cambiaba la conversación alegando que no sabía que pedirle.

Sin embargo, este día en particular era su cumpleaños de él y de su hermana. Aunque anteriormente no sabía que pedirle, esta vez le pediría algún tipo de collar o amuleto para regalárselo a su hermana y así salir de esa deuda que Shin se había impuesto.

Todo cambio cuando a lo lejos resonó una explosión la cual lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo alerto, escuchar una explosión en medio de la aldea era muy extraño así que corrió hacia el lugar para ver que sucedía.

Al llegar observo varios ninjas muertos y algunas casas destruidas por la explosión.

Cuando se enteró de su condición para la manipulación de chacra podría decirse que se distancio más de las personas, lo que causaba que en ocasiones la gente no lo recordara.

Así que cuando iba a preguntar a uno de los ninjas que estaba por ahí lo que había sucedido, el ninja lo cargo en brazos y lo alejo del lugar.

Estuvo a punto de alegar pero cuando se dio cuenta el ninja lo había depositado en el suelo. En ese momento llegaron varios ninjas más y empezaron a hablar de lo ocurrido ignorando a un Naruto curioso.

Lo que escucho lo dejo sin palabras, al parecer unos ninjas de Takigakure se habían infiltrado en la aldea con el fin de obtener el pergamino del primer Hokage y conseguir sus jutsus, pero el cuarto Hokage los había descubierto lo que desato una pelea en la que se vieron involucradas su esposa e hija.

Claramente los ninjas de Takigakure iban perdiendo y en su desesperación atacaron a la hija con un kunai envenenado. El veneno era muy fuerte y de rápida acción lo que causo que Natsumi cayera desmayada segundos después.

Con una profunda ira Kushina libero una cantidad grande de chacra causando una gran explosión matando en el acto a los ninjas.

Al dispersarse el humo ambos padres llevaron a Natsumi al hospital para poder salvar su vida.

Al terminar de escuchar el relato no se movía, estaba completamente en shock pero un último comentario fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

Al parecer el veneno era nuevo y muy poderoso por lo que los antídotos que tenían en el hospital no eran lo suficientemente efectivos para poder contrarrestarlo.

Con una mirada decidida emprendió una rápida carrera hacia donde se encontraba Shin, pues ahora ya sabía que es lo que le pediría.

Al encontrarlo y contarle lo sucedido le pidió que por favor salvara a su hermana a lo que Shin calló unos momentos y después dijo seriamente.

Es verdad que te debo un favor por haberme salvado la vida pero esto en especial es muy complejo. Por lo que me contaste fue envenenada y es un veneno nuevo y muy potente.

Naruto asintió desesperado pues consideraba que cada segundo era vital para la supervivencia de su hermana.

No tengo conocimientos en medicina así que no puedo crear un antídoto e ir a buscar uno puede ser fatal. Sin embargo, puedo salvar a tu hermana, pero tendrás que pagar un precio si quieres que eso suceda. – dijo seriamente.

Al ver que Naruto parecía entender lo que dijo prosiguió a informarle acerca de lo que sería el "precio" a pagar.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, no creía que eso fuera el pago por salvarla, pero no teniendo otra alternativa lo miro a los ojos y dijo – Acepto.

Después vio a Shin hacer una secuencia de sellos y escucho decir – _Rollback_.

**_Fin Flashback_**

Jamás imagine que esto terminaría así. – decía mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño derecho cerrado.

Pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, tengo que escapar. – se levantó mientras a lo lejos diviso algo que se movía a gran velocidad.

¡No puede ser! – Pensó – deben estar buscando más ninjas en los alrededores. Esto no es bueno debo esconderme.

De repente vio un árbol hueco el cual se amoldaba a su pequeña figura y se metió en él.

Lo que diviso a lo lejos eran anbus. Después del altercado a la hija del Hokage se emitió una alarma para revisar que no hubiera más ninjas enemigos y reforzaran la vigilancia de la aldea.

Me pareció ver algo que venía en esta dirección pero al parecer no es nada – dijo un anbu con una máscara de águila.

Yo también pensé haber visto algo moverse – contesto otro anbu con una máscara de perro.

Dejen de perder el tiempo y revisemos otras zonas que aquí no hay nada – ordenó otro anbu con una máscara de gato.

De repente los 3 anbus escucharon el crujir de un árbol.

Al parecer Naruto al introducirse en el agujero se encontró con que una serpiente estaba dormida dentro del árbol y eso lo aterro pero no podía moverse por que los anbus los escucharían.

Para su mala suerte al llegar los anbus, estos la despertaron por lo que la serpiente empezó a acercarse a Naruto quien del miedo se movió y al hacerlo hizo ruido.

Viéndose descubierto decidió salir de su escondite e intentar correr todo lo posible para alejarse de esos anbus. Él sabía que sería inútil correr por que ellos fácilmente lo atraparían pero no tenía una mejor idea.

Los anbus rápidamente se pusieron en guardia y al ver salir algo del hueco de un árbol estuvieron a punto de atacarlo pues solo vieron una mancha negra moverse.

Al observarlo mejor vieron que se trataba de un infante pero como traía una capa y una capucha que lo cubría todo y lo vieron huir pensaron en atraparlo e interrogarlo.

Naruto de repente se vio rodeado de 3 anbus los cuales no parecían dejarle ir.

Oye niño necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo el de la máscara de gato.

Yo no sé nada, déjenme ir – contesto Naruto intentando salir de ahí.

¡Eso no lo decides tu mocoso! – intervino el de la máscara de águila tomándolo de la capa y levantándolo del suelo.

Naruto sin saber que hacer solo atino a morderlo. El anbu rápidamente lo soltó y le dio un golpe en es estomago estrellándolo contra un árbol.

¡Maldito mocoso quien te crees que eres para morderme! – le gritó.

Naruto no pudo responder pues el golpe le había sacado el aire y lo había dejado muy adolorido.

¡Oye! Déjalo, es tu culpa por haberlo levantado así – dijo el de la máscara de perro.

¡Tú cállate! – contesto enojado.

Sabes no me importa quién eres – decía mientras miraba a Naruto – he decidido matarte.

Los otros dos anbus esto les tomó por sorpresa y más a Naruto que por inercia se levantó y empezó a correr mientras ese anbu hacia una secuencia de sellos y exclamaba – ¡Estilo de Fuego, Jutsu Bola de Fuego!

Naruto miro hacia atrás y vio como una bola gigante de fuego venia en dirección a él, sabía que eso lo mataría pero no tenía idea de que hacer así que por impulso subió ambos brazos a la altura de su cabeza y se cubrió formando una X.

Pasaron los segundos pero no sucedió absolutamente nada.

Los anbus no daban crédito a lo que veían, al parecer el jutsu antes de tocar al niño simplemente se devolvió hacia ellos.

Por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de escapar de esa gran masa de fuego.

El anbu estaba desconcertado y furioso con lo que había pasado algo al parecer había reenviado su jutsu, entonces sin más que decir empezó a lanzar kunais y shurikens al niño pero antes de que llegaran a su objetivo estas se desviaban.

Los anbus aun viendo lo sucedido no sabían que hacer, así que decidieron efectuar un jutsu más poderoso para matar así al niño.

Naruto por su parte era el más desconcertado pues estaba seguro de que ese ataque debía haberle dado, pero eso no sucedió al contrario, se sentía algo extraño como si una burbuja lo rodeara y reenviara los ataques que el anbu le enviaba.

Por un momento vio que ellos no atacaron pero segundos después observo a los tres efectuando varios tipos de sellos y supuso que lo atacarían de nuevo.

Sin más que hacer solo espero a que lo atacaran, sin embargo, esta vez era un jutsu mucho más grande y poderoso. Rezaba porque esa burbuja que al parecer lo protegía lo siguiera haciendo.

Los anbus prepararon sus jutsus y los lanzaron hacia Naruto con la esperanza de que lo mataran pues habían combinado el fuego y el viento para darle un poder más destructor al jutsu.

La explosión fue tal que abarco un área muy grande en forma de círculo y en el centro de este se hallaba Naruto sin ningún rasguño.

Decir que estaba impresionado era poco y asqueado a la vez. En su vida jamás había visto como lucían las personas al morir calcinadas pero frente a él estaban ellos, los tres anbus que intentaban matarlo.

Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas aun impresionado por lo que había pasado. Rápidamente recordó porque huía y se levantó a duras penas. Dio un último vistazo hacia la dirección donde se ubicaba la aldea de la hoja y susurro – regresare, eso es seguro – entonces emprendió su camino alejándose lo mayor posible.

* * *

Hokage-sama no hay rastro de algunos otros ninjas de Takigakure en la periferia de Konoha y no sabemos con certeza que paso con los anbus que fueron asesinados – dijo un anbu con mascara de mono.

_"Esto es muy extraño"_ – pensó.

¿Encontraron algo más? – decía el Hokage mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia la ventana.

No – contestó el anbu.

El Hokage suspiro lentamente y simplemente dijo – Puedes retirarte.

El anbu obedeció y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Estando solo en su oficina el Hokage meditaba lo ocurrido y llegó a una conclusión.

Hablar con Natsumi acerca del Kyuubi y empezar su entrenamiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Se levantó cansado y adolorido y no era para menos, pues dormir a la intemperie recargado a un tronco no le parecía ser muy cómodo. Ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente con los anbus y por lo que parecía todo se había calmado.

Sin embargo, aún tenía una duda.

¿Qué era "eso" que al parecer lo protegió de los anbus?

No podía ser chacra ya que no puede moldearlo, ¿entonces que fue?

Lo pensaría luego por el momento necesitaba encontrar un lugar más acogedor donde dormir, además de que necesitaba conseguir comida, pues comer frutas lo estaba hartando además de que casi ya no las encontraba.

Caminó cerca de dos horas hasta que a lo lejos vio un pequeño pueblo.

Se alegró al haberlo encontrado, pero el problema venia ahora. Tenía algo de dinero para poder hospedarse, sin embargo ese dinero no sería eterno y de alguna forma necesitaría conseguir más para poder vivir.

Al adentrarse al pueblo pudo observar que en este no había ninjas, por el contrario eran puros civiles los que residían ahí. Esto le quito un peso de encima pues no quería tener contacto con ellos por algún tiempo.

Mientras el observaba el panorama, las personas de ahí lo miraban algo confundidas pues a pesar de no ser un lugar concurrido por viajeros les extraño ver a un niño solo por esos lugares.

Se detuvo frente a un edificio que le llamo la atención, era una tienda de libros.

Al decidirse a entrar y abrir la puerta quedo fascinado cuando se encontró con una cantidad considerable de libros de distintos tipos. Desde cuentos para niños hasta lectura para adultos pasando por novelas de terror entre otras cosas.

¡Hola! Jovencito – dijo un hombre de edad avanzada sorprendiendo a Naruto.

¡Hola! Señor – contesto Naruto.

Veo que te gustan los libros – menciono el anciano.

Un poco la verdad – decía apenado.

¿Y tus padres? – preguntó mientras observaba a Naruto, pues era muy joven y al parecer venia solo.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Naruto quien aún no había pensado en una excusa para justificar que estuviera solo.

Después de pensar unos pocos segundos, le invento una historia acerca de cómo sus padres habían sido asesinados hace algunos días y de que el haba estado vagando estos últimos días.

Lo siento, no tenía idea – decía el anciano algo incómodo.

No se preocupe – contestó bajando su mirada hacia el suelo intentando hacerlo más creíble.

Eso significa que no tienes donde vivir ¿cierto? – mencionó cambiando de tema.

Si – contestó Naruto.

¿Qué te parece si te quedas conmigo mientras piensas que hacer con tu situación? – dijo mientras Naruto levantaba la mirada impresionado.

No teniendo nada más que perder acepto la propuesta.

Por cierto mi nombre es Rioga – mencionó el anciano mirándolo de frente.

Naruto no dijo nada por unos momentos pensando que nombre usaría.

Shiro… Uzumaki Shiro ese es mi nombre – contesto desviando su mirada.

Bueno Shiro desde ahora te encargaras de ayudarme a mantener esta tienda, con eso compensaras el que te deje vivir aquí – anunció Rioga.

Naruto por su parte solo suspiro y asintió siguiéndolo.

Desde entonces su vida tuvo un cambio drástico comparado a lo que vivió mientras estaba en Konoha. Era el encargado de organizar la tienda y de mantenerla limpia sin contar que Rioga lo enviaba constantemente a hacer mandados y ayudar a los vecinos pues al parecer el ingreso del pueblo era la agricultura.

Su primera semana viviendo en ese lugar parecía normal de no ser por que constantemente le sucedían cosas extrañas.

Para empezar en ocasiones al sujetar objetos estos se rompían no importaba si era una fruta o algún objeto este simplemente se rompían sin aplicar mucha fuerza y eso lo asustaba por lo cual evitaba tocar a las personas o tener contacto directo con ellas.

Por otro lado algo más impactante le sucedió en la tienda. Estaba organizando unos libros y los acomodaba uno sobre otro creando unas torres. Escucho un ruido y por impulso se giró sobre sí mismo para ubicar de dónde provenía este, sin embargo, al hacer esto choco con la esquina de la mesa donde estaban los libros sacándolos de balance lo que ocasiono que estos cayeran sobre él. Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó, al abrirlos observo que los libros estaban a su alrededor como si se hubieran desviado, esto lo dejo en un shock momentáneo para después levantar y acomodar los libros rápidamente.

Ya estando solo en su habitación recordó cuando los anbus lo atacaron y como el simplemente resultó ileso, entonces supuso que él tenía algún tipo de habilidad. Esto lo alegro por que aunque no podía manipular chacra tal vez podría tener algo de "poder".

Pero ahora el problema radicaba en "qué" era su poder y como "habilitarlo". Dedujo que mientras pasaran los días y experimentará más situaciones parecidas tal vez podría idear algo y entender lo que le sucedía.

Sin embargo él jamás se esperó un cambio como el que le esperaba.

Había pasado apenas mes y medio desde que arribo al pueblo. Últimamente no había sucedido nada nuevo, al parecer "podía" evitar el romper cosas si se concentraba mucho así que eso fue un peso menos en su vida cotidiana.

Se levantó de su cama o más bien el despertador lo levantó. Con mucho cansancio se dispuso a asearse.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa que al observarse en el espejo su cabello estaba cambiando, ya no era completamente rubio si no que tenía unos que otros mechones blancos, el iris de sus ojos pasaron de azules a rosados y su piel era un poco más clara.

Pensó que estaba enfermo, esto lo asusto mucho y a Rioga que tampoco sabía que había sucedido, así que decidieron ir con el doctor del pueblo para que les diera un diagnóstico del por qué le ocurría eso.

Pasaron 2 semanas después de que el doctor le extrajera un poco de sangre y la analizara.

El diagnostico que les dio el doctor hablaba acerca de que al parecer su cuerpo dejo de producir pigmentos y esto actuó directamente sobre su piel, pelo y ojos.

Su salud no se vería afectada pero el doctor recomendó que no se expusiera mucho al sol pues podría sufrir quemaduras.

Sentía que su mundo cada vez se venía más abajo. Primero tuvo que salir de su aldea, poco después sobrevivió gracias a un poder el cual le estaba dando más problemas que soluciones.

En definitiva su suerte no podría ser peor.

Gracias a esto su actitud fue más cerrada para con el mundo y siempre tendía a vestir ropas oscuras. Cuando salía a dar un paseo o por un encargo en especial siempre evitaba las multitudes y aunque no le gustaba salir durante el día, no siempre podía darse ese lujo.

Cierto día harto de todo decidió salir cuando el sol estaba en su punto máximo, se alejó del pueblo y se quitó parte de su ropa exponiéndose.

Sin embargo, no pasó nada. Simplemente no sucedió nada estando ahí frente a los rayos del sol, los cuales supuestamente causarían quemaduras en su piel.

Estuvo parado un buen rato hasta que el mismo calor lo empezó a sofocar y se refugió en la sombra de un árbol.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué me está pasando? – gritaba con frustración mientras golpeaba el suelo.

Ahora su apariencia estaba toda cambiada, su pelo era completamente blanco, su piel era clara y el iris de sus ojos completamente rojos.

Después de sacar su frustración decidió que dejaría de lamentarse.

_"Tengo que hacer algo" – pensó._

_"Al parecer el sol no me quema como se supone que debería pero ¿Por qué? __Debe haber una razón para e__sto __pero __no __puedo decirle a Rioga aún ya que puede ser contraproducente, a__sí que eso queda descartado"._

_"Lo cual significa que debo enfocarme en lo que creo poder hacer e investigar más acerca de eso"._

Y con esos pensamientos regreso al pueblo.

**Meses después**

Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda de información en todos los libros que tenía a su disposición, no pudo encontrar nada que le diera una vaga pista.

Más sin embargo, un día al levantarse y checar la correspondencia se percató de que había un paquete para él. Le pareció muy extraño ya que nadie debía saber que él estaba ahí por lo que tuvo la intención de tirarlo.

Pero al final pudo más su curiosidad así que al rápidamente lo abrió. Al parecer era un libro algo grande y muy pesado con el cual venía una nota la cual decía "este es un libro especial para ti, tal vez se aclaren algunas de tu dudas. Úsalo muy bien y espero grandes resultados".

Leyó la nota muchas veces pero no comprendía a que se refería con resultados y más aún, como era que esta persona "sabía" lo que él estaba buscando. Después de pensarlo mucho decidió que ese tema lo tocaría en otro momento, lo que tenía prioridad en esos momentos era saber si realmente ese libro era lo que estaba buscando.

¡Que demonios! – exclamó tras leer el título.

Tiempo después de haber estudiado el libro que había recibido y tras comprender algunas cosas decidió que era momento de experimentar.

Dicho esto eligió iniciar con su fuerza.

Comenzó levantando cosas medianamente pesadas, después las pesadas y por ultimo las "humanamente imposibles" de levantar.

Se dio cuenta de que si un objeto relativamente grande por sí solo no podría levantarlo al enfocarse en "cambiar" más fuerza esta cedía sin alterar su anatomía y así logrando levantarlo.

Básicamente con estos experimentos aprendió a controlar su fuerza evitando el romper los objetos como anteriormente le sucedía.

Esto es muy complicado – decía mientras jadeaba – necesito concentrarme en cuanta fuerza creo necesitar de lo contrario el peso me ganaría.

Pero parece que este poder es mejor de lo que pensé – mencionaba mientras se levantaba del suelo.

_"Si no mal recuerdo es día, yo repelí el ataque de ese anbu, lo hice inconscientemente pero lo hice". _

_"Cuando un objeto que viene dirigido hacia mí invade mi espacio personal puedo "sentir" que lo puedo tocar y por ende puedo reflejarlo, eso básicamente me hace inmune a un ataque físico"._

_"Eso explicaría que fue lo que paso ese día"._

En realidad esto es mucho mejor de lo que parece a simple vista – susurró.

En fin solo me falta pulirlo mejor y tal vez visite a algunas personas – Mencionaba mientras emprendía su caminata hacia su hogar – pero antes viajare un poco para saber más acerca del mundo shinobi y entonces te visitare hermana, solo espera un poco más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno al fin pude terminar este capitulo sin mas que decir nos leemos al final XD**

**Años Después**

Esto es aburrido, no he hecho nada bueno últimamente – se quejó Naruto.

_"Estos días que he visitado algunos pueblos la gente me mira un poco raro. He pensado como pasar desapercibido, ir con esta capa siempre llama la atención, pero si me la quito y notan mi apariencia tendrán más interés en mí. Supongo que no hay nada más que hacer" – pensó._

Por ahora debo enfocarme en mi objetivo, ese tal ninja de Kiri – susurraba mientras abría un pequeño libro y se detenía en una página.

**Zabuza Momochi**.

Por lo que he podido investigar al parecer se encuentra en el País de las Olas. Después de su fallido intento de hacer un golpe de estado, ha permanecido oculto.

Trabaja para un tipo llamado "Gato". El cual al parecer es un magnate comercial de ese país y que secretamente trafica con drogas – decía mientras posaba su mirada en el cielo.

_"Los exámenes chuunin ya están muy cerca y serán en Konoha"._

Y con ese pensamiento continuo su viaje hacia el País de las Olas.

Después de varios días de caminar, hacer paradas para comer y dormir Naruto finalmente termino llegando a lo que sería el País de las olas.

Retomando la información obtenida acerca del país se dio cuenta de que este era simplemente una pequeña isla la cual construía un puente para poder prosperar pero cuando "Gato" llego la construcción de este se detuvo.

Básicamente "Gato" es quien controla el pequeño país.

Al arribar al país se dio cuenta de que este estaba en muy mal estado económico. La zona principal era muy pobre y los mercados casi no tenían vivieres a la venta, por lo que el terminar la construcción del puente los ayudaría mucho.

A pesar de que él no tenía un interés en ese país le ocasionaba una cierta lastima al verlos en ese estado, pero él no era una persona que arreglara los problemas de los demás por lo que simplemente decidió enfocarse en su objetivo.

La gente era muy reservada y lo miraban con desconfianza haciendo casi imposible el obtener más información.

Harto de que nadie le dijera algo importante o relevante se limitó a buscar en los alrededores en espera de que algo le indicara si por ahí había algún edificio enorme pues siendo "Gato" un magnate no viviría en una casa pequeña.

Después de divagar un rato se adentró en el bosque con la esperanza de encontrar algo, y en efecto lo encontró.

Una mansión en la orilla de la playa la cual no se apreciaba muy bien pues una densa neblina la cubría, evitando sutilezas decidió entrar rápidamente y completar su objetivo para largarse de ahí.

Al acercarse un poco a la puerta dos guardias lo detienen.

¿Quién eres y que demonios haces aquí? – preguntó uno de ellos.

Mi nombre no importa mucho solo intento encontrar a "Gato" – respondió Naruto.

¡No me hagas reír mocoso! ¿Qué asuntos podrías tener tú con el jefe? – pregunto el otro tipo.

Eso no es asunto tuyo – contestó Naruto.

Esto enfureció a ambos guardias y uno de ellos habló.

Mira mocoso hoy estoy de buenas y te perdonare así que ¡lárgate!

Mientras tanto Naruto calló unos segundos para después sonreír.

Supongo que lo hare de la manera difícil – dijo mientras rápidamente se posiciono frente del guardia y le propino un golpe en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

El otro guardia no creía lo que veía. Como un simple chico pudo vencer a su amigo de un solo golpe.

¿Y entonces me dirás donde se encuentra "Gato"? – preguntó Naruto.

El tipo reacciono y en un ataque de ira se fue contra el menor.

Supuse que sería así – dijo Naruto para sí mismo.

Se agacho evitando el golpe del guardia para después tomarlo del brazo y arrojarlo contra la puerta rompiéndola para darse paso.

El ruido ocasionado alerto a los demás guardias que cuidaban la mansión, los cuales empezaron a reunirse.

Después de caminar un poco y llegar a la sala de estar se vio rodeado de guardias que lo empezaron a atacar mientras él los evadía, golpeaba y los usaba como escudos humanos.

Al terminar de luchar y de dejar un suelo lleno de guardias con huesos rotos e inconscientes decidió subir las escaleras hasta llegar a un despacho, se detuvo y decidió abrir la puerta encontrando a "Gato" en su interior.

¿Quién demonios eres tú? – cuestionó "Gato".

Naruto no contestó y simplemente observo quienes estaban en la habitación.

Notó a cinco personas de las cuales solo reconoció a dos.

Uno de ellos era "Gato" quien estaba sentado en su escritorio y con dos guardaespaldas a los lados. Y el otro era Zabuza quien tenía de guardaespaldas a un anbu de Kiri y una espada enorme.

_"Jaque Mate" – pensó_

Dije ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – exclamó irritado "Gato".

Yo no soy importante, solo vine a completar un encargo – respondió Naruto.

¿Y se puede saber cuál es ese encargo? – preguntó esta vez Zabuza.

Asesinar al ninja renegado Zabuza Momochi – contestó con simpleza.

Todo fue silencio hasta que Zabuza estalló en carcajadas.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Eres un mocoso interesante. ¿Pero tienes lo necesario para poder vencerme? – menciono el ninja.

¡Desde luego! Pero si no me crees puedes comprobarlo – contestó Naruto con una sonrisa burlona lo cual molesto al ninja renegado.

Zabuza no respondió y simplemente tomo su espada y la lanzo contra Naruto.

Este solo la esquivo y la espada quedo enterrada en un pilar. Acto seguido Naruto la tomó por la empuñadura y sin esfuerzo alguno la liberó.

Es una linda espada – mencionaba mientras levantaba la espada para después lanzarla contra Zabuza quien desapareció en un segundo.

Eres muy fuerte no cabe duda – dijo Zabuza quien se había posicionado detrás de Naruto – no cualquiera puede levantar mi espada.

Tal vez la coleccione, de todos modos después de matarte no creo que la necesites – mencionó sin inmutarse Naruto.

Después se giró sobre sí mismo para golpear a Zabuza pero este ya no estaba. Regresó su mirada hacia donde había lanzado la espada y ahí estaba Zabuza.

"Gato" quien había permanecido callado habló.

Zabuza – el mencionado giro hacia quien lo llamó – deshazte de él rápido.

Por su parte Naruto miraba a los guardaespaldas los que hasta el momento no había hecho un movimiento por lo que dedujo que no harían nada al respecto.

Espero que puedas entretenerme niño – exclamó el ninja renegado.

Naruto al oír esto se impulsó para llegar rápidamente a donde se situaba Zabuza y asestarle un golpe, pero para su sorpresa el ya no estaba ahí, haciendo que el golpe diera en la pared destruyéndola en su lugar.

Rápidamente volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse con que Zabuza estaba frente a él con su espada levantada a punto de cortarlo.

Pero de repente el golpe fue reflejado haciendo que la espada se partiese por la mitad. Esto puso es shock a todos los presentes mientras que Naruto aprovechó la confusión para tomar a Zabuza del hombro presionándolo con tal fuerza que termino por zafarlo haciéndolo inservible.

No dando tiempo a que Zabuza pudiera quejarse tomo la empuñadura de la espada para después darle una patada en el abdomen estrellándolo contra la pared.

Considerando el daño que el brazo sufrió supuso que ya no podría hacer algún jutsu y entonces solo camino hacia este con el fin de matarlo.

Por lo que parece ya no serás capaz de entretenerme – mencionaba el albino mientras levantaba la espada a punto de asestar el golpe final.

Fue en ese momento cuando unas senbon se dirigieron hacia su mano las cuales simplemente reflejó hacia quien las había lanzado.

El anbu al ver esto rápidamente se agacho para evitar ser herido con su propio ataque.

_"Qué demonios es ese chico y como rayos hizo eso" – pensó el anbu._

Parece que alguien más quiere jugar – se detuvo Naruto mientras giraba su mirada hacia su atacante.

"Gato" quedo asombrado de lo que el chico le hizo a su matón número uno, literalmente barrio el piso con él.

Veo que eres muy poderoso – habló "Gato" llamando la atención del albino - ¿Qué te parecería trabajar para mí?

Lo siento pero no me gusta recibir órdenes de nadie y mucho menos alguien como tú – contestó Naruto – además ya tienes un matón.

Zabuza ya no me sirve, al parecer es demasiado débil y necesito a alguien como tú – replicó "Gato"

Antes de siquiera poder contestar unos senbon volaron hacia "Gato" y sus guardaespaldas matándolos.

Oye no tenías que hacer eso – dijo Naruto de mala gana.

El al parecer tenia la intención de matarnos por lo que ya no lo necesitamos – contestó en anbu posando su mirada en Naruto.

Bueno eso no me importa – menciono Naruto mientras con su pie golpeaba la rodilla de Zabuza rompiéndola.

¡Detente! – grito el anbu lanzándose contra el menor.

Naruto vio como de repente el ninja desapareció y apareció frente a él con la intensión de golpearlo en la cara.

Sin embargo el simplemente lo reflejo haciendo que la mano del anbu se quebrara.

El anbu vio todo en cámara lenta, desde cuando apareció frente al albino, cuando intentó golpearlo hasta cuando su mano se quebró.

No supo que fue lo que paso pero lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue gritar de dolor.

Puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido – menciono Naruto.

El anbu tenía unas ganas inmensas de matarlo por tal comentario pero sabía que no podía hacerle algo al menos hasta que averiguara quien era él y cómo funcionaba lo que fuera que hacía.

Reprimiendo el dolor lo más que podía fijo su mirada en Naruto y dijo – por favor no lo mates.

¡Oh! Esto no me lo esperaba – contestó Naruto con burla – ¿y entonces que me ofreces por dejarlo con vida? – preguntó.

Yo haré lo que sea – respondió el anbu.

Naruto levanto una de sus cejas mientras decía – ¿en serio? A lo que el anbu asintió un poco desconfiado.

_"Esto me está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba" – pensó. _

Bueno puede que me seas de alguna utilidad – contestó retirándose del cuerpo de Zabuza quien al parecer había quedado inconsciente.

Le perdonare la vida si vienes conmigo – dijo, lo cual tomo por sorpresa al anbu.

Antes de que el anbu pudiera replicar Naruto continuo – no te preocupes, solo será hasta que los exámenes chuunin que se realizan en Konoha terminen. Después de eso podrás hacer lo que quieras.

¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en Konoha? – pregunto el anbu.

Eso no es algo que te importe – fue la respuesta que recibió.

Ese es el trato que te ofrezco por dejarlo con vida así que decide – mencionó Naruto intentando cambiar de tema.

Está bien… yo iré – contestó aun con duda el anbu.

Por ahora quítate la máscara – ordenó Naruto

El anbu acomodo su mano rota y después se quitó la máscara revelando a una linda chica.

Esto sorprendió mucho al albino, de todos los posibles perfiles que pensó para el anbu jamás se le ocurrió que fuera una chica – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó.

Haku – respondió la chica.

Bueno Haku has lo que tengas que hacer con ese ninja, yo aún tengo algo que hacer, te espero en el muelle en 30 minutos – mencionó Naruto saliendo de la habitación.

Por su parte Haku se llevó de ahí a Zabuza y lo instalo en lo que parecía ser su guarida.

Lo curo lo mejor que pudo aún son su mano lastimada y le dejo una nota informándole la situación en la que se encontraba y que se por favor se mejorara.

Naruto por otro lado había reunido los cuerpos de los guardias de "Gato" que aún seguían vivos y los había dejado en la plaza principal del país con una nota que decía "hagan lo que quieran con ellos. P.D. "Gato" está muerto.

Mientras caminaba hacia el muelle a lo lejos pudo observar a alguien que parecía estar impaciente. Al llegar descubrió que ese alguien era Haku quien había cambiado algo su ropa. Su nuevo atuendo constaba de zapatos y pantalones anbu una chaqueta color gris y debajo de esta una camisa de rejilla negra.

¿Cómo está tu mano? – preguntó Naruto observando que esta estaba vendada.

Mucho mejor gracias – contestó.

Bueno vámonos – dijo Naruto.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – mencionó Haku.

Dime – respondió Naruto.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Haku.

Naruto no dijo nada unos segundos y luego se giró para quedar frente a Haku, se quitó la capucha de su capa y dijo – Uzumaki Shiro.

Haku se sorprendió al ver a la persona quien los había vencido a ella y a Zabuza sin mucho esfuerzo. Un tipo de piel pálida, cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

Si es todo, andando – menciono Naruto sacando de su asombro a Haku.

Y con esto emprendieron su camino hacia el transporte que los iba a sacar del país de las Olas hacia el país del fuego.

**bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo a mi en lo particular mas o menos me parecio XD en compraracion a los anteriores creo que ha sido el mas largo que he escrito XD**

**ultimamente no he estado muy inspirado asi que por eso no he podido actualizar mas seguido pero me han dejado varios reviews y eso me ha motivado a continuar esta extraña historia.**

**tratare de actualizar mas seguido posteando tal vez un capitulo por semana.**

**en este cap le puse un poco de accion aunque siendo mi primer fic siento que aun me falta mucho por aprender y mas en las escenas que tienen peleas y cosas asi.**

**las pelea contra zabuza fue corta pero es relativamente larga en compratacion al guardia que simplemente noqueo de un golpe XD**

**bueno hasta el proximo cap :D dejen reviews se aceptan criticas y consejos por cierto me falta un integrante mas para lo de los examenes chuunin asi que se aceptan sugerencias**

**si encuentran alguna falta de ortografia haganmelo saber :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno he aquí el nuevo capitulo espero que les agrade sin mas que decir disfrútenlo.**

Después de descender de la pequeña barca que los llevaba devuelta al país del Fuego Naruto se dio cuenta de que la mano de Haku aún no estaba del todo bien.

De hecho no sabía de qué manera la había vendado siendo que Zabuza estaba inconsciente.

El impacto que recibió fue demasiado así que era normal que estuviera lastimada.

Oye ¿puedo ver tu mano? – preguntó Naruto.

¿Qué? – respondió Haku.

Dije que si puedo ver tu mano, al parecer está peor de lo que imagine y eso será un problema más si no hacemos algo al respecto – dijo Naruto.

Lo siento es que me duele y es muy molesto también – mencionó Haku mientras intentaba mover su mano sin éxito alguno.

Veamos – dijo Naruto.

En eso tomo cuidadosamente la mano de Haku y la observo detenidamente lo cual le ocasiono un pequeño sonrojó a la chica.

Mmm… al parecer tienes unos cuantos huesos fuera de lugar pero creo que puedo arreglarlo. Aunque dolerá un poco – dijo Naruto después de examinarle la mano.

¿Crees que puedas soportar el dolor? – preguntó Naruto mientras quitaba el vendaje.

Haku asintió y cerró los ojos.

Bueno aquí voy – mencionó el albino.

Un ¡Crack! se escuchó y Haku se quejó un poco.

Momentos después Naruto cuidadosamente empezó a poner el vendaje en la mano de la chica.

¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Haku.

Ya te lo dije. La condición de tu mano podría empeorar y eso nos traería problemas – contestó el albino – además de que así sanará más rápido.

¡Gracias! –dijo Haku haciendo una reverencia.

No es nada – mencionó Naruto mientras caminaba.

Por cierto – habló de nuevo el albino – necesitare algunos datos tuyos para meterte en las filas de la aldea de la hierba temporalmente.

¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó la chica.

Básicamente para poder entrar a Konoha para presentar el examen chuunin es necesario pertenecer a alguna aldea y antes de que preguntes el por qué temporalmente, solo te diré que no tengo la intención de pertenecer a alguna aldea en particular, al menos no por ahora y creo que tú tampoco tienes esa intención – dijo Naruto.

Haku solo asintió con la cabeza. Recordó hace algunos minutos cuando le cuestionó el por qué irían al examen chuunin y el rápidamente cambio la plática. Él tenía un motivo oculto para entrar en Konoha pues era más que claro que su nivel estaba por encima al de un chuunin. Ella siendo entrenada por Zabuza llego a ser un anbu y el venció a ambos sin mucho esfuerzo.

Suspiro derrotada sabía que él no diría nada acerca de la razón para ir a Konoha pero tal vez en un futuro podría averiguar el por qué.

Bueno andando – ordenó Naruto – necesitamos llegar rápido a la aldea de la Hierba además de que necesitamos otro integrante para el grupo.

_"Espero no tener que pedírselo a "él" ya que sería muy problemático, pero como van las cosas al parecer tendré que hacerlo" – pensó Naruto._

¿Y ya tienes alguien en mente? – cuestionó Haku.

A decir verdad tengo a alguien en mente pero espero encontrar a alguien mejor – contestó algo incómodo Naruto.

Haku noto que algo incómodo a Shiro así que no preguntó más acerca del tema.

Por el contrario le dio curiosidad el saber por qué estaba ocultándose bajo esa capa negra. Su apariencia era claramente poco común pero no era razón para ocultarse.

Además de que tal vez eso le daría algo de información acerca de él.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – mencionó Haku.

Dime – contestó Shiro.

¿Por qué estas cubierto todo el tiempo? – preguntó Haku.

Por su parte Shiro ya esperaba esta pregunta así que simplemente respondió.

Cómo pudiste ver, el color de mi piel puede decirse que no es "normal" así que evito que la gente me vea, por otro lado la luz del sol me lastima la piel así que por eso visto de esta forma – contestó mintiendo en la última parte.

Ohh. Perdón no era mi intención – dijo Haku.

No te preocupes es normal que lo preguntaras – manifestó Shiro.

Continuemos que tenemos poco tiempo para llegar a la Hierba y regresar a Konoha – mencionó siguiendo su camino.

Haku no dijo nada más y se limitó a caminar detrás del albino.

**Tres días después**

Se levantó temprano aunque un poco molesta por su mano pero en comparación con los últimos dos días ya había mejorado considerablemente.

Desde el momento que le indico que necesitarían otro miembro para el equipo no habían vuelto a hablar más de lo necesario y eso le molestaba un poco.

Todo parecía indicar que él no quería hablar acerca de si mismo por lo que el sacar información acerca de él sería mucho más complicado.

Se aseo un poco y salieron del hotel donde se habían hospedado. Al parecer llevaban la mitad del camino hacia la Hierba pero aún estaba el problema del tercer integrante.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Shiro le habló por lo que siguió caminando hasta chocar contra él.

¡Oye ten cuidado! – exclamó el albino.

¡Lo siento! – contestó ella haciendo una reverencia lo que ocasiono que su cabeza chocara con el hombro de él.

Solo ten más cuidado y pon atención cuando te hablo – mencionó Shiro.

Haku asintió y a la vez se quedó algo pensativa.

Bueno como te decía dado que no tenemos mucho tiempo para reclutar a alguien más he decidido incluir a una persona en particular – dijo Shiro.

_"Ojalá hubiera encontrado a alguien más para no tener que incluir a "esa" persona" – pensó._

¿Y esa persona es? – cuestionó la chica.

Ya lo sabrás – dijo mientras se detenía frente a una pequeña casa – aquí es donde vive.

Shiro toco la puerta y espero a que alguien saliera. Y en efecto, a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven no mayor de 12 años de cabello castaño y complexión delgada.

Kakeru Kurosawa – mencionó Shiro.

¿Acaso nos conocemos? – contestó el mencionado.

Acto seguido Shiro descubrió su rostro dejando a Kurosawa sorprendido.

Jamás pensé volverte a ver Shiro – expresó el castaño.

Necesito un favor – dijo Shiro.

¿Y que podría necesitar el todopoderoso Shiro de un mortal como yo? – bufó el castaño.

Bueno te lo reformulare para que me entiendas. He venido a cobrar los favores que me debes – dijo algo molesto Shiro.

Oye no tenías que decirlo de esa manera – mencionó algo nervioso Kakeru.

Por cierto quien es la chica que te acompaña, es muy bonita – dijo haciendo que Haku se avergonzara un poco.

Ella es Haku una acompañante además de que es más fuerte que tú así que te aconsejo que no hagas nada estúpido. Ya que si le haces algo, me asegurare de que no lo intentes de nuevo independientemente de lo que te haga ella – contestó mirando fijo al castaño a quien le causó un gran escalofrió.

Por otro lado Haku estaba sorprendida por las palabras que dijo Shiro sintiendo un poco de respeto hacia él.

¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! No es como si pensaba hacerle algo y deja de decir esas cosas arruinas mi reputación – exclamó algo molesto el castaño.

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – hablo el castaño cambiando de tema.

Después de hablar unos minutos y explicar la situación Kurosawa analizo lo mencionado y después habló.

No es como si me importara el por qué quieres ir a Konoha pero te acompañare. Me he aburrido aquí por lo que necesito un poco de acción.

Bueno alístate que tenemos el tiempo encima y necesito arreglar algunas cosas antes de llegar a Konoha – dijo Shiro.

Después de unos treinta minutos todos se prepararon y retomaron el camino hacia la Hierba mientras Haku y Kurosawa intentaban pensar en la razón por la que el albino tenía que entrar en Konoha.

* * *

**En este capitulo leímos quien es el tercer integrante del grupo y un poco de la relación de este extraño equipo XD**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aqui les dejo el sexto capitulo de esta extraña historia XD sin mas que decir lean.**

Después de una gran caminata de dos horas en la que un silencio incomodo perturbaba a Kurosawa este decidió hablar.

¡Maldición estoy harto! – exclamó.

Por su parte tanto Shiro como Haku regresaron a ver al castaño un poco sorprendidos.

¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – cuestionó Shiro.

¡Este silencio me está matando! – contestó el aludido.

Pues a mí no me molesta – dijo Shiro – si no tienes con que entretenerte es tu problema.

Siempre eres así conmigo, nunca quieres entablar una conversación – mencionó el castaño.

Tus conversaciones son a menudo de poco interés para mi así que no molestes – manifestó el albino.

Eres un maldito amargado – dijo Kurosawa un poco enojado.

Mientras tanto Haku observaba a ambos chicos. Sabía de antemano que Shiro no era muy platicador, de hecho hablaba solo lo suficiente cuando la situación lo requería o cuando decidía que era lo próximo que se haría.

De repente se dio cuenta de que el castaño la observaba con detenimiento. Esto la incomodo un poco y estaba a punto de replicar el por qué la estaba observando hasta que él habló.

Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿tú eres Haku no? – preguntó Kurosawa.

La chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

¿Cómo fue que conociste al amargado de allá? – dijo señalando a Shiro.

La aludida dudo un poco en contarle cómo se conocieron. No era agradable decir que se conocieron durante una pelea si es que a eso se le podía llamar pelea.

Por otro lado Shiro escuchó de lo que hablaban y decidió intervenir.

¿Y tú para que quieres saber eso? – preguntó Shiro.

Por pura curiosidad, siempre me dices que viajas solo y aunque esta es una situación diferente no cambia el hecho de que vienes con alguien a quien de algún modo convenciste para que te siguiera – mencionó el castaño con simpleza.

Ambos aludidos se sorprendieron de la deducción que había hecho su compañero.

Bueno, digamos que la conocí cuando fui a atender unos asuntos en el país de las olas – dijo Shiro.

En ese momento Shiro le conto como había llegado a el país de las Olas. Su batalla con Zabuza y su posterior enfrentamiento con Haku.

Ya veo. En cierto modo no fue un encuentro muy agradable que digamos – mencionó el castaño.

_"Al parecer la tiene en sus manos, pero a la vez no es del todo cierto. Si ella se escapara dudo mucho que él vaya tras ella y la mate sería una pérdida de tiempo y ser vería obligado a cambiar de planes pero al parecer ella no lo sabe o tal vez lo sospeche pero no se quiere arriesgar. Esta chica es inteligente y quiere obtener información de él, no por nada es un anbu, esto será interesante"_ – _pensó el castaño_.

Mientras tanto Haku estaba un poco incomoda por el relato lo cual Kurosawa notó.

Bueno mejor cambiemos de tema, así que dime ¿cómo funciona tu poder? – preguntó el castaño.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Haku quien no esperaba que su ahora "compañero" hiciera ese tipo de preguntas aunque visiblemente se notó interesada en lo que el albino respondiera.

¿Vez a lo que me refería? Este es el tipo de conversación que no me interesa en lo más mínimo – contestó el albino.

Puede que para ti no sea de interés pero para mí lo es – replicó el castaño.

Deja de molestarme con eso jamás te lo diré – respondió Shiro.

Está bien, de alguna forma lo descubriré – exclamó el castaño.

Shiro por su parte solo suspiro y continúo caminando.

Haku quien escucho toda la plática solo pudo atinar a sonreír después de todo el par que la acompañan pareciera que no se soportan mucho pero aun así se respetan.

Aunque aún no podía bajar la guardia después de todo no sabía mucho acerca de ellos por lo que debía ser cautelosa. Sin embargo, sintió que por el momento se relajaría un poco al menos hasta llegar a su destino.

**Días después.**

El pequeño grupo conformado por Shiro Uzumaki, Haku Yuki y Kakeru Kurosawa estaban encaminados hacia las gigantescas puertas de Konoha.

Cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaban frente a estas y unos guardias les pedían sus identificaciones y la razón por la cual estaban ahí.

Kurosawa inmediatamente les entrego sus papeles y los permisos que poseían para poder entrar a la aldea a presentar el examen chuunin.

Ambos guardias revisaron las identificaciones y miraron a los ninjas para verificar si eran ellos. Pero uno de ellos les llamo la atención en particular. Ya que desde que llegaron el tipo no se había movido para nada y al estar cubierto no se podría apreciar su rostro del todo bien.

¡Oye tú! Descúbrete el rostro para que podamos verte – mencionó uno de los guardias.

Kurosawa rápidamente se acercó a ellos y susurro – ¿no pueden dejarlo pasar simplemente? Digamos que él tiene un problema en su piel y la luz solar lo molesta. Aunque él no lo dice pero es un poco sensible con ese tema.

Pero el hecho de que los guardias querían observar su rostro era porque tenía un cierto parecido con una persona de la aldea pero ellos aún no identificaban quien.

Shiro por otro lado hizo caso omiso a lo que Kurosawa había conversado con los guardias y empezó a descubrir su rostro.

Los guardias vieron esto y se sorprendieron. El chico enfrente de ellos tenía el pelo blanco, su piel se veía demasiado pálida que pensaron que estaba muy enfermo pero lo que les llamo la atención fue la mirada que no expresaba nada, no pareciera que mirara algo en particular.

¿Es todo? – preguntó Shiro.

Esto hizo que ambos guardias salieran del trance en el que se encontraban.

No. Deben firmar estas hojas e ir a la torre del Hokage y entregarlas en el primer piso – contestó uno de los guardias.

Los tres aspirantes firmaron las hojas y emprendieron su caminata hacia la torre. Mientras caminaban podían observar el panorama que les ofrecía la prospera aldea de la hoja.

Shiro por su lado veía como su antiguo hogar había cambiado. A pesar de que cuando se marchó tenia pocos recuerdos de la aldea y de su apariencia aún seguía conservando algunos edificios que el solía frecuentar pero al mismo tiempo nuevos edificios se alzaban.

Sin darse cuenta Shiro se separó del grupo al estar divagando.

Mientras tanto Haku y Kurosawa buscaban al albino pues al parecer conocía parte de la aldea y él era quien los guiaba.

Después de caminar unos minutos sin éxito pasaron por una calle poco transitada en la cual al parecer se desarrollaba una pelea.

Al parecer un sujeto alto con un traje de una sola pieza y que cargaba en su espalda un bulto que parecía ser un muñeco sostenía del cuello a un infante.

Ellos eran simplemente espectadores sin embargo eso no hacía que la escena fuera menos incomoda. Por lo poco que escucharon al parecer el tipo alto se llamaba Kankuro y el infante Konohamaru.

Estuvieron a punto de intervenir hasta que una figura se posó frente a ellos. Era Shiro quien al parecer había estado buscando al par como loco.

¡Qué demonios hacen aquí! – exclamó.

Estábamos buscándote, llegamos aquí y nos encontramos esto – respondió Kurosawa mientras señalaba la escena que presenciaban.

Shiro se dio la vuelta para ver que sucedía. Lo que vio no le afecto mucho sin embargo le pareció incorrecto.

Levanto un poco su mirada para ver al tipo directamente. Antes de que Shiro pudiera articular una palabra una roca era lanzada por alguien desde la rama de un árbol con dirección a la mano de Kankuro quien sostenía al niño para obligarlo a soltarlo.

Kankuro por su parte rápidamente soltó al infante y bajo su mano. Al hacer esto por ende la roca pasaría de largo pero al mismo tiempo esta se dirigía hacia el albino.

El cual no se movía para nada. El otro tipo quien respondía al nombre de Sasuke Uchiha estaba a punto de maldecir su suerte a ver que su tiro fallaría tomando otro objetivo. Pero lo que sucedió lo dejo impresionado tanto a él como a Kankuro.

La roca pareció detenerse unos centímetros cerca del rostro de Shiro e inmediatamente regreso por donde venía.

_"¿Qué demonios pasó?" – pensaron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Kankuro._

Shiro sonrió, se dio la vuelta y miro a sus compañeros.

Vámonos. Esto ya terminó – dijo el albino emprendiendo su camino de nuevo a la torre Hokage.

_"El tipo alto al parecer es de Suna por el símbolo de su protector y el otro parece ser Sasuke Uchiha según mis investigaciones. Supongo que ambos estarán en el examen, esto se está poniendo interesante" – pensaba Shiro._

Bueno al parecer llegamos un día antes del examen por lo que tenemos en cierto modo la tarde libre. Por mi parte no haré nada y me quedare en el hotel hasta la hora del examen – dijo Shiro volteando su cabeza hacia sus compañeros.

Kurosawa y Haku solo asintieron.

Solo espero que ella este en el examen – susurro para sí mismo el albino esperando que "eso" que le dijo Shin hace años no fuera verdad.

**Este cap no me convencio mucho por mas que le modificaba pero al final quedo asi.**

**el proximo capitulo viene un poco de interaccion con la tan esperada hermana XD**

**siento mucho haberme tardado un poco en actualizar pero no tenia mucha inspiracion con la llegada de Shiro a konoha.**

**que creen que sea "eso" que Shin le menciono al albino hace tiempo?**

**bueno hasta el proximo capitulo :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia ojala les agrade :D**

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Se despertó demasiado agitado sintiendo como su corazón casi salía de su pecho. No sabía que significado tenía ese sueño pero supuso que no era nada bueno.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde dormía y empezó a respirar lentamente para poder relajarse y pensar fríamente, después de todo ese sueño era demasiado extraño.

Miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared indicando que eran las 03:30 de la madrugada. Intento recordar que era lo que había pasado horas antes de que él se fuera a dormir y finamente lo logró.

Había hablado con Kurosawa y Haku explicándoles lo que harían en las pruebas, momentos después se retiró a dormir no sin antes tener una pequeña plática "según" él sin sentido con Kurosawa. Después de eso simplemente de despojo de la capa que siempre usa y entro en las sabanas para posteriormente dormir.

Hasta ahí todo bien pero justo después de cerrar los ojos se vio a sí mismo en un lugar un poco oscuro el cual no reconocía, sintió agua correr entre sus pies a la altura de sus tobillos. Observando mejor la estructura de donde se encontraba observó que esta parecía ser algo así como un drenaje ya que podía observar un sinfín de tuberías. De pronto escucho un ruido que hacía eco en el lugar y decidió ir a investigar, poco después encontró una puerta gigante que parecía estar hecha de metal con barrotes muy gruesos y en el centro de esta estaba un letrero en el cual se podía leer _"Sello"_.

Segundos después coloco su mirada hacia el frente y donde segundos antes no había nada, apareció una figura la cual por la forma de su cuerpo pudo catalogar como fémina. Estaba parada frente a la gran puerta y parecía estar hablando con alguien detrás de la puerta, Shiro observo más allá de la puerta y no pudo ver nada, pero poco después observo como algo emergía de aquella celda, ese algo era gigantesco e irradiaba una gran cantidad de odio e instinto asesino.

Por lo poco que pudo observar la "cosa" como el la denomino empezó a tomar forma. Primero apareció una sonrisa algo siniestra mostrando unos enormes y afilados dientes, después unos grandes ojos los cuales no quitaban la vista de su objetivo el cual era aquella persona frente a la puerta de aquella celda, poco después observó con atención como esta "cosa" la cual tenía la forma de un zorro empezó a emitir un tipo de energía de color rojo el cual se dirigía hacia la chica.

Viendo esto el albino quiso intervenir y corrió directamente hacia ella pero por alguna razón empezó a alejarse cada vez más hasta que ellos desaparecieron y él se levantó de la cama.

Paso una hora en la cual solo pensaba en ese sueño que tuvo pero aun no encontraba relación alguna con algún lugar que haya visitado. Pensó que tal vez le estaba dando demasiada importancia por lo que decidió volver a dormir puesto que en una horas seria el examen.

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Uzumaki…**

Una chica rubia de ojos azules la cual respondía al nombre de Natsumi Uzumaki respiraba con algo de dificultad. Tuvo un sueño demasiado extraño y esto le preocupo un poco ya que en el sueño que tuvo apareció el Kyuubi y un chico de pelo blanco al cual jamás había visto.

Se vio parada frente a la gran jaula que encerraba al Kyuubi. Ella tenía una mirada fija hacia donde se encontraba la bestia, poco después esta empezó a emerger de aquella oscuridad que la rodeaba y empezó a emitir unas palabras las cuales no escuchó, de pronto pudo ver como el chacra del Kyuubi empezó a emerger y avanzaba en dirección a ella sin embargo antes de que la tocara alguien se interpuso entre ella y el Kyuubi haciendo que el chacra se dispersara causando que la bestia rugiera ferozmente, la chica observo a la persona que estaba de espalda hacia ella y pudo notar que tenía el cabello y piel de color blanco algo demasiado extraño ya que ella nunca había visto a una persona así, segundos después vio como esa persona parecía discutir con el Kyuubi causando que este se enfureciera más y tirara un zarpazo hacia el chico con quien discutía siendo detenido por la puerta de la jaula que los separaba.

Empezó a caminar hacia ellos pero por alguna razón ellos parecían alejarse rápidamente por lo que empezó a correr pero eso simplemente hacia que se alejaran más y los perdió de vista haciendo que despertara del sueño.

¿Quién será esa persona y por qué siento que lo conozco de algún lado? – susurró para sí misma acostándose de nuevo intentando dormir.

¡Maldito Shiro! Como se atreve a dejarnos atrás mientras él va a divagar por ahí – exclamó enojado Kurosawa.

Recuerda que él dijo que iba a discutir la razón del porque no nos acompaña un sensei para que eso no perjudique en el futuro – contestó Haku la cual acompañaba al castaño quien le había dicho que ellos no tenían por qué quedarse encerrados en aquel lugar.

Eso lo sé. Pero siempre es lo mismo con él, nos excluye de asuntos que nos interesan a los tres – dijo Kurosawa un poco menos enojado.

Él es muy minucioso con esos asuntos, supongo que quiere que todo esté en orden – manifestó Haku.

Bueno ya que. Solo nos queda llegar al lugar donde se realizara el examen – dijo el castaño.

Sin embargo al ir distraído choco de repente con una persona causando que ambos cayeran al suelo en direcciones opuestas.

Kurosawa se levantó rápidamente y ofreció disculpas a la chica con la que había tenido el percance. Le ofreció su mano para que se levantara cuando la observó perfectamente, pelo rubio atado en dos coletas, ojos color azul cielo, pantalones anbu, una chaqueta color negra y sandalias ninja negras.

Pero lo que más le impacto al castaño fue que su rostro tenía un cierto parecido a Shiro.

¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la rubia mirando la mano del castaño.

Kurosawa rápidamente se dio cuenta de que aún mantenía tomada la mano de la chica y de inmediato la soltó.

Disculpa – contestó el castaño llevando su mano a su nuca y sonriendo nervioso.

Haku simplemente se mantenía observando la situación pero cuando vio a la chica se dio cuenta de que esta tenía un cierto parecido al albino aunque ella tenía la piel un poco tostada y el pelo rubio.

Entonces me retiro – dijo Natsumi haciendo una reverencia mientras proseguía su camino.

¡Oye espera! – Grito el castaño - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La rubia detuvo su caminar y asintió.

¿Acaso tú tienes un hermano gemelo? – pregunto Kurosawa.

La chica lo miro un poco confundida por la pregunta pero simplemente respondió.

No. Yo soy hija única.

Y después de unos instantes se giró y se alejó del par los cuales se miraban entre sí como indicando que tenían que averiguar quién era esa chica y por qué se parecía con Shiro.

**Bueno este capitulo fue un poco corto pero el lo particular me gusto ojala que a ustedes tambien XD **

**intentare actualizar mas seguido lastimosamente la inspiracion a veces me abandona y tarda mucho en regresar U_U**

**espero sus criticas y consejos **

**hasta el proximo capitulo :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui les traigo este nuevo capitulo espero que les agrade :D**

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

_"Entonces es verdad, ella no me recuerda"_ – pensaba Shiro mientras caminaba hacia el edificio donde se llevarían a cabo el examen.

Momentos antes él estaba buscando a sus compañeros pues el inconveniente que tenían se pudo solucionar.

Al parecer le habían cuestionado la ausencia de su sensei a lo que el simplemente contesto que no estaba presente por que no era requerido. El ninja de Konoha con quien el albino estaba debatiendo estaba a punto de replicar pero Shiro lo interrumpió diciéndole que el trabajo del sensei es estos casos era el de mediar las acciones de sus genins a su cargo para evitar que hicieran algo estúpido que pudiera verse como una ofensa o una provocación de la aldea a la que pertenecen hacia Konoha o cualquier otra aldea y que ellos no tenían intención de hacer eso.

El ninja meditó un momento las palabras que el genin frente a él le había dicho, a su parecer el chico era muy listo para su corta edad y lo que mencionó no estaba muy lejos de ser verdad por lo que decidió no tocar más el tema, no sin antes advertirle que tuvieran cuidado a lo que Shiro respondió asintiendo con la cabeza para después salir del lugar.

Al regresar al hotel donde se hospedaba se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros ya no estaban por lo que decidió buscarlos por los alrededores, tal vez habían ido a desayunar o algo por el estilo.

Mientras caminaba por un callejón con rumbo al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el examen, vio pasar a ambos por lo que aceleró el paso para hablarles pero al doblar en la esquina la vio.

Pelo rubio atado en dos coletas, ojos azules, pantalones anbu, sandalias y una chaqueta negra. Los años no habían pasado en balde pues había cambiado demasiado. No pudo evitar emocionarse, estaba a punto de ir con ella pero decidió esconderse para poder escuchar la conversación que tenía con Kurosawa pues él había colisionado con ella haciéndola caer al suelo.

El escucharle decir que ella era hija única le hizo recordar lo que había pasado ese día y el pago que Shin había tomado por salvarla el cual era nada más y nada menos que los recuerdos que todas las personas tenían sobre él.

Momentos después pudo ver como su hermana se alejaba de sus compañeros los cuales parecían tener algo entre manos sin embargo prefirió no darle importancia y esperó hasta que tanto Haku como Kurosawa se alejaran del lugar.

_"Al menos sigue viva y eso es lo que cuenta, aun no supe cómo le pude creer a Shin que ella viviría. Bien pudo haberme mentido y simplemente me hubiera ido creyendo que se salvaría. Aunque sigo creyendo que hay algo más detrás de esto, pero mientras más lo medito menos entiendo. Pero por el momento no puedo acercarme a ella, tengo que encontrar la manera de evitar el efecto secundario de esa técnica y hacer que ella me recuerde"_ – seguía pensando Shiro sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba cerca del edificio y sus compañeros le hacían señas para que fuera a su encuentro.

De pronto reacciono al ver que estaba a punto de chocar contra Kurosawa.

Kurosawa había permanecido un poco inquieto pues al parecer Shiro aún no llegaba y faltaba poco para que el dichoso examen empezara. No era que le pareciera importante el examen pues a decir verdad ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en "subir" de rango además de que ellos solo serían ninjas hasta que el examen terminara o eso es lo que le había dicho el albino cuando salieron de Kusagakure. Además de que estaban ahí porque Shiro de alguna manera los había "convencido" de ir con el así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era el presentarse.

Miro hacia el frente y ahí venia el albino pero al parecer venía muy pensativo ya que tanto el cómo Haku le hicieron señas para que se percatara de ellos pero aun así no reaccionaba a tal grado de que casi chocan.

¿Oye estas bien? ¿Acaso pasó algo malo con el asunto del sensei? – preguntó el castaño al ver que el albino reaccionó y se alejaba de su espacio personal.

¿Eh? No pasa nada. Todo está bien, ya solucioné ese asunto. Es solo que estaba pensando el algo – respondió Shiro.

¿Estás seguro que entraras así al examen? – cuestionó Haku a Shiro ya que su forma de vestir siempre llama la atención y más en este caso.

No me importa lo que piense esa gente así que no te preocupes – respondió el albino – ¿además me hace parecer más misterioso no lo crees?

Tanto Haku como Kurosawa se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por Shiro. El nunca hacia ese tipo de comentarios, por otro lado al parecer parecía estar feliz por algo por lo que decidieron no darle demasiada importancia y emprendieron su camino al interior del edificio seguidos por Shiro.

Subieron 3 pisos, llegaron a la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la primera fase del examen.

Al entrar todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos ya que parecía que eran los últimos en llegar.

Parece que tenemos su atención – susurró Kurosawa a Shiro.

Simplemente ignóralos – dijo Shiro mientras caminaba hacia una pequeña esquina vacía del lugar siendo seguido por sus compañeros.

_"Ese es el tipo de ayer"_ – pensaba Sasuke mientras veía a Shiro.

Segundos después de la llegada de Shiro los nueve novatos de Konoha empezaron a hacer un pequeño escándalo que estaba empezando a llamar la atención de los demás ninjas.

De pronto un tipo llamado Kabuto les hizo ver su error y empezó a conversar con ellos. Al parecer él ya había presentado el examen anteriormente por lo que tenía cierta información según él acerca de varios ninjas.

Esto le intereso al Uchiha quien le pidió que le mostrara la información de varios ninjas en la habitación. Después de haber recibido la información medito un poco y fijo su vista en Shiro quien se mantenía al margen de todo. Segundos después le pidió datos acerca de "ese sujeto" como lo llamaba el Uchiha.

Kabuto miro en la misma dirección que el Uchiha para poder enfocar su objetivo al encontrarlo lo observo y tras meditar un poco tomo una de las tarjetas informativas y empezó a leer lo que contenía.

Shiro Uzumaki.

Villa: Takigakure.

Nivel de Ninjutsu: Nulo.

Nivel de Genjustu: Nulo.

Nivel te Taijutsu: Promedio.

Misiones realizadas: Desconocido.

Shiro al escuchar eso se sorprendió, esa información estaba en las fichas que habían entregado para presentar el examen y por consiguiente no cualquiera debería tener acceso a ella.

Por otro lado los ocho de los nueve novatos estaban igual o más sorprendidos que el albino ya que aquel sujeto poseía el mismo apellido que la hija del Hokage. Mientras tanto cierta rubia quien al escuchar ese apellido había abierto los ojos a mas no poder pues ella sabía que eran pocas las personas que pertenecían a ese clan casi extinto, hasta entonces no sabía de nadie más, excluyéndose a sí misma y a su madre, que tuviera ese apellido.

Por otro lado los demás ninjas que estaban poniendo atención comenzaron a susurrar sobre el albino acerca de que era patético pues al parecer solo sabía taijutsu el cual apenas era suficiente según ellos.

No sirve para nada – decía un ninja de Konoha.

Solo da mala fama a nuestra aldea – decía otra ninja la cual pertenecía a Takigakure.

El equipo de Shiro permanecía inmutable ante las cosas que decían los demás ninjas. Haku y Kurosawa sabían que Shiro no era un ninja porque él les había contado su problema con el chacra además de que nunca lo han visto hacer sellos, sin embargo para ellos eso era lo que lo hacía más peligroso por ese mismo hecho.

Shiro es lo que se podría catalogar como una persona "normal" por lo que pasaría desapercibido para cualquier ninja.

Lo que causa que sea fácilmente subestimado haciendo que él tome ventaja de eso.

Y si a eso le sumaban su "habilidad" la cual hasta ahora no saben cómo funciona. Lo convierte en una persona peligrosa.

Momentos después llego el encargado de la primera parte del examen. Un ninja llamado Ibiki Morino.

Él les conto que la primera parte consistía en hacer un examen escrito. Habló acerca de las reglas y como estas afectaban el examen en sí.

Después de dar inicio al examen tanto Kurosawa, Haku y Shiro entendieron que ese examen estaba enfocado a la obtención de información pues cada pregunta del examen era más difícil que la anterior.

10 minutos antes de terminar el examen se podía que en la habitación había menos del 60% de los ninjas que habían entrado.

Al termino de los 10 minutos se les informo que todos los que estaban en la habitación había pasado a la segunda etapa y también se les habló del verdadero significado de esa primera etapa.

Antes de que el examinador Ibiki diera por terminado el examen, el examinador de la segunda etapa apareció rompiendo la ventana haciendo una entrada demasiado rara. El examinador o más bien la examinadora respondía al nombre de Anko Mitarashi se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de ninjas que habían aprobado la primera etapa y le reclamo a Ibiki el ser demasiado blando con ellos.

Parece ser que todos ustedes pasaron la primera prueba. Pero no se confíen, la segunda prueba es mucho más difícil que esta. Tanto así que la mitad de ustedes estarán muertos el primer día – decía Anko con una sonrisa burlona asustando a la mayoría de los ninjas.

**Bueno creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora XD**

**gracias por sus reviews eso me motiva a seguir con esta historia**

**este capitulo es un poco flojo a mi parecer pero es lo que salio de mi cabeza, espero que el proximo sea mas entretenido que este ya que enfoca la segunda parte de los examenes y oviamente las peleas. en realidad no soy muy bueno escribiendolas asi que no esperen mucho :S**

**sin mas que decir hasta el proximo capitulo :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia :D**

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Después de haber terminado la primera parte del examen, la examinadora los hizo salir del edificio e ir inmediatamente a la zona número 44 conocida como el "Bosque de la Muerte".

Es un bosque de 20 kilómetros de diámetro que abarca un área de 314 kilómetros cuadrados. Posee un río y una torre en el centro de éste. En esta etapa, los participantes llevan a cabo una misión que consiste en conseguir 2 pergaminos; uno de Tierra y otro de Cielo, a pesar de que deberán sobrevivir por sí mismos estando 5 días dentro del bosque, siempre con la posibilidad de ser atacados por los animales y alimañas que habitan en éste o por otros equipos en cualquier momento. Estos pergaminos son repartidos a equipos de 3 al azar, pero de forma equitativa. La finalidad de esta misión es llegar a la torre situada en el centro del bosque con ambos pergaminos dentro del tiempo límite, por lo tanto, deberán luchar con otros equipos para conseguirlos.

También había una serie de motivos los cuales causarían que los equipos fueran descalificados las cuales eran:

No llegar con los dos pergaminos hasta la torre antes del tiempo límite.

Perder a un compañero o tener a uno incapacitado para continuar.

Mirar el contenido de los pergaminos antes de llegar a la torre.

Para el equipo de Shiro esta fase no era tan problemática ya que en si esta era una prueba de supervivencia y ellos confiaban plenamente en sus habilidades.

Al iniciar la prueba el equipo decidió hacer un poco de tiempo para que los demás equipos se adelantaran e intentaran atacarse unos a los otros para que se cansaran y así fuese más fácil conseguir los pergaminos, podría decirse que no era justo pero después de todo las guerras no se ganan con fuerza bruta, las estrategias también son necesarias y el equipo lo sabía muy bien por lo que después de que los equipos se enfrentasen ellos harían su movimiento y atacarían a los equipos que estuviesen débiles.

Después de unos treinta minutos emprendieron su búsqueda basándose en las marcas de batallas que encontraban a su paso.

Por suerte rápidamente encontraron a un grupo el cual permanecía escondido en un hueco de un frondoso árbol. Sin emitir sonido alguno Haku se adentró en el lugar y noqueo al grupo antes de que se diesen cuenta.

Es muy buena – susurró Kurosawa.

En efecto. Después de todo estuvo mucho tiempo con Zabuza, él la debió entrenar muy bien – contestó Shiro.

Segundos después observaron como Haku salió del lugar con dos pergaminos en mano. Lo que indicaba que ese equipo venció a otro grupo y obtuvo el pergamino.

Al parecer ya tenemos ambos pergaminos y uno extra, por lo que ya podemos ir a la torre, sin embargo, tengo interés de observar cómo se desarrolla esto así que les propongo que a partir de este momento cada uno de nosotros puede ir a donde le plazca, siempre y cuando llegue a tiempo a la torre en los próximos días – dijo Shiro.

A decir verdad esto fue muy fácil – mencionó el castaño.

Concuerdo con Kurosawa pero por mi parte me iré inmediatamente a la torre, no tengo muchos ánimos de divagar por ahí – decía Haku mientras le daba uno de los pergaminos que tenía al castaño.

Entonces nos separaremos y nos reuniremos en la torre antes del tiempo límite ¿entendido? – dijo Shiro.

Los aludidos se miraron entre si y asintieron.

Por cierto cuiden su pergamino. El extra que tengo yo – decía mientras señalaba su pergamino – tal vez nos sirva para algo.

Dicho esto me retiro – dijo el albino mientras se alejaba del grupo.

¿Qué crees que haga Shiro? – preguntó Kurosawa a Haku.

La verdad no lo sé. Él es cuidadoso con los detalles, así que no sé muy bien que es lo que piensa – contestó la aludida.

Cierto. Además aun necesitamos saber quién es aquella chica que se parece con él. Al parecer ella también está en este examen lo que nos facilita un poco la situación para poder charlar con ella – mencionó Kurosawa.

Es verdad. A mí también me intriga saber si esos dos tienen algún tipo de relación – dijo Haku.

Bueno. Es hora de irnos – habló el castaño.

La aludida no dijo nada y simplemente se limitó a seguir al castaño.

**Mientras tanto con el albino…**

Descendió del árbol donde segundos antes estaba con sus compañeros, el a diferencia de sus compañeros le era tedioso estar brincando de rama en rama a través de los árboles. Aunque el obviamente no podía usar chacra, gracias a su habilidad él podía darse impulso suficiente para viajar entre los árboles, pero para cubrir grandes distancias resultaba cansado.

Para ocasiones como esa prefería volar, dado que él puede manipular el viento fácilmente puede crear unos pequeños tornados los cuales los ubica detrás de su espalda.

Observo un momento a sus compañeros quienes hablaban de algo y los vio irse. Se alejó un poco más y en la soledad total creo cuatro tornados y emprendió el vuelo.

Pasó cerca de treinta minutos hasta que observando el panorama divisó una situación que lo descoloco totalmente.

Al parecer un grupo de ninjas había tenido una pelea contra un ninja, eso no tenía mucha importancia, el problema radicaba en que el grupo estaba enfrentando a nada más y nada menos que Orochimaru. Y por lo que se podía ver Orochimaru ya había asesinado a los dos hombres que conformaban el grupo dejando viva a la chica.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos y por lo que se veía no estaba muy contento de ver al amo de las serpientes.

Al descender tan rápido levanto una nube de polvo por lo que Orochimaru guardo distancia de la persona que había intervenido en su pelea. Pero de todas las personas con las que se pudo haber encontrado jamás imagino que sería "él".

Aquel niño con el que había experimentado tiempo atrás. Ese niño era especial a pesar de no usar chacra causando que lo considerara como un potencial cuerpo, pero antes de desentrañar su habilidad completamente este escapó de alguna manera y para cuando se dio cuenta él ya debía de haber huido lo más lejos posible.

Pero ahora estaba frente a él y por lo que se podía ver no estaba muy feliz.

Jamás pensé encontrarme contigo en este lugar – decía Shiro visiblemente enojado mientras se posicionaba delante de la chica.

A decir verdad yo tampoco. Pero para tu buena suerte he perdido mucho tiempo y alguien ha empezado a buscarme – decía Orochimaru mientras se "fusionaba" con el suelo.

Shiro estaba a punto de reclamar pero se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada, Orochimaru ya no estaba ahí.

_"Jure que algún día te mataría y lo cumpliré"_\- pensaba el albino.

Se giró para observar a la chica que estaba detrás de él pero al parecer ella estaba en estado de shock y supuso que era por lo que le había sucedido a sus compañeros.

Oye ¿estás bien? – preguntó el albino.

¡No aléjate! – gritó ella.

Estaba demasiado débil, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. El luchar contra aquel ninja la había dejado sin chacra, agradeció mentalmente que el tipo frente a ella llegara en el momento oportuno pero al mismo tiempo supo que no estaba del todo a salvo pues quien estaba frente a ella era otro ninja.

Shiro por su parte miro a la chica y se percató de que pertenecía a Kusagakure por su bandana además de que poseía cabello y ojos de color rojo y que utilizaba lentes.

Estaba punto de indicarle que él no tenía la intención de matarla pero vio algo que lo sorprendió demasiado.

_"Imposible… acaso ella…"_ – pensaba el albino.

De un momento a otro vio caer a la chica al parecer el cansancio le paso factura y se desmayó.

_"Por lo que parece solo sale a flote cuando su chacra se vacía completamente. No pensé encontrar a alguien así en este examen, tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto"_ – pensó nuevamente el albino.

Sin más que hacer cargó a la chica en brazos y se disponía a irse a la torre. Pero de repente apareció la examinadora Anko con un grupo de anbus.

¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? – cuestionó la peli morada. 

**¿De que se habra dado cuenta Shiro acerca de Karin?**

**no tengo mucho que decir asi que espero sus reviews XD**

**nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**He aqui yo con otro capitulo de esta rara historia XD espero que les guste**

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde el incidente con Orochimaru y Karin aun no parecía reponerse del todo.

Después de haber permanecido un día y medio inconsciente su cuerpo parecía haber recuperado sus energías, sin embargo, su estado emocional era otra cosa. Aunque no era muy allegada a sus compañeros ella sabía que los ninjas tienen cierta posibilidad de morir en sus misiones pero no estaba en sus planes experimentar la muerte de sus compañeros tan rápido y mucho menos a manos de un ninja renegado como Orochimaru.

Justo después de haber despertado la interrogaron acerca de lo que había sucedido ese día. Ella sin más tiempo que perder les informo a detalle como habían sucedido las cosas.

Media hora después la dejaron descansar en la habitación de que ocupaba en aquel mini hospital de aquella torre.

Estaba pensado en que es lo que haría a partir de ahora cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

Hola. Veo que ya estas mejor, al fin despertaste – dijo el albino levantando su mano a modo de saludo.

¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto la pelirroja.

Oh. Lo siento, mi nombre es Shiro Uzumaki y podría decirse que fui yo quien te salvo de Orochimaru – respondió el albino.

Lamento lo de tus compañeros – dijo con un semblante serio.

La pelirroja simplemente cerró los ojos y asintió. Para después girar su mirada hacia una ventana y ver a través de ella.

Shiro por su parte al ver esto se quedó unos segundos en silencio y decidió salir de la habitación pero antes de emprender el camino hacia la puerta Karin le habló.

¿Por qué me salvaste? – preguntó ella.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó él.

¿Por qué me salvaste? – volvió a preguntar ella – después de todo tu y yo somos enemigos. No tenías la obligación ni la necesidad de hacerlo.

Para serte franco no tenía la intención de salvarte, simplemente pasaba por ahí y me percate de la situación en la que estabas y de contra quien te enfrentabas por lo que decidí intervenir – contestó Shiro.

Ella pareció meditar un poco las palabras que él le dijo y solo atino a responder – aun así gracias.

No es necesario que me agradezcas, pero ahora que ya estás despierta me gustaría hablarte de algo – dijo el albino.

**5to día del examen**

Estos últimos 3 días que habían pasado Shiro había estado visitando a Karin

¿Oye no te parece que Shiro ha estado un poco ausente? – preguntó Kurosawa a Haku.

¿A qué te refieres? – contestó con otra pregunta la aludida.

A que desde que llego el primer día con esa chica pelirroja llamada Karin ha estado al pendiente de ella y ha cambiado un poco. Siento que algo está pasando – contestó el castaño.

Para variar tienes razón, sin embargo, aunque le preguntes que sucede no creo que te responda por lo que pierdes tu tiempo – mencionó Haku.

Eso es verdad – suspiró el castaño derrotado.

Bueno cambiando de tema en poco tiempo iremos a la Arena donde nos informaran acerca de la tercera fase de la prueba – decía Haku cambiando de tema.

Cierto. Bueno es mejor que vayamos de una vez, puede que algo divertido suceda – manifestó Kurosawa mientras se encaminaba al lugar siendo seguido por Haku.

**Mientras tanto con Shiro…**

¿Es enserio? – preguntó la pelirroja un tanto perpleja.

Es verdad. Aunque fue un poco difícil pero pude hacer que te incluyeran en la tercera fase del examen – decía el albino.

Muchas gracias en verdad – manifestó la pelirroja alegremente.

Cambiando de tema. Dime ¿Qué has pensado acerca de lo que te propuse? – mencionó Shiro.

A decir verdad. Lo he pensado mucho y he llegado a una decisión – expresó la pelirroja.

Y ¿Cuál es esa decisión? – preguntó el albino.

Acepto – contestó la chica firmemente.

Shiro no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

**Momentos Después…**

Después de haber charlado un poco más con Karin decidió ir hacia la Arena que había en la torre puesto que les darían una información acerca de la tercera prueba.

Antes de llegar a aquel lugar pudo divisar a lo lejos del pasillo y cerca de la puerta a su equipo al parecer lo estaban esperando para poder entrar a la Arena.

Llegas justo a tiempo – dijo Haku.

Y al parecer vienes contento – expresó el castaño un poco sorprendido.

Un poco pero eso no importa así que vamos – mencionó Shiro dando por terminada la conversación.

Kurosawa por su parte rodo los ojos y se enfocó en Haku dándole a entender que había fallado mientras que ella cerró los ojos y suspiro indicándole un "Te lo dije".

Al entrar a la habitación la mayoría de los participantes observaron fijamente a Shiro pues creían que alguien como él no era digno de estar en ese lugar por ser tan débil.

Cuando el equipo arribó se escucharon muchos susurros tales como: Ese tipo es demasiado débil no debería de estar aquí, o, sus compañeros debieron haberle ayudado, de no ser por ellos el no estaría aquí, entre otros.

Entre tanto Shiro no estaba prestando atención a lo que ellos decían, lo cual generaba un poco de enojo a los demás participantes, él estaba pensado en qué hacer con Karin ya que ella había aceptado su propuesta y él no tenía ningún plan elaborado por si aceptaba.

Todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando el tercer Hokague llegó y empezó a decir unas palabras para felicitarlos por haber llegado con vida a la torre. Segundos después informó que al parecer eran demasiados participantes por lo que se debería de hacer unos combates preliminares para así reducir el grupo.

Los combates habían sido entretenidos para el gusto de Shiro pues de esa manera podría reunir información acerca de los participantes y sus habilidades. Hasta el momento quienes más le había sorprendido eran Gaara del Desierto y su hermana Natsumi.

El primero parecía controlar la arena perfectamente aunque también era un poco psicópata pues casi mata por simple placer a su contrincante Rock Lee a pesar de haber ganado la pelea.

Su hermana por otro lado era muy buena tanto en el Taijutsu como en el Ninjutsu siendo su pelea una de las más cortas. Por lo que pudo observar tenía una gran fuerza y un carácter similar al de su madre Kushina por lo que hacerla enojar no era muy buena idea.

Justo después de que el combate de Gaara vs Rock Lee terminara se percató de que el último combate seria entre él y la chica de Otogakure llamada Kin Tsuchi.

Bajó inmediatamente cuando el juez le ordenó que lo hiciera y se ubicó de frente a la chica la cual lo veía de manera confiada.

Vaya. En verdad jamás creí que un perdedor como tú podría haber llegado hasta aquí, lastima para ti porque este enfrentamiento acabara muy rápido conmigo como vencedora – exclamó la chica.

Shiro por su parte no respondió nada y siguió observando a su contrincante.

Mientras tanto Haku, Kurosawa, Natsumi y el Hokage – este último al percatarse de que Shiro era un Uzumaki – tenían cierto interés en observar de qué forma pelearía el albino.

Al dar la señal de inicio del combate Shiro retrocedió un poco guardando cierta distancia con su adversario.

La chica al observar que el albino retrocedió rápidamente saco un par de senbon y las lanzo directamente sobre el albino quien al ver el ataque venía a la altura de su cabeza rápidamente se agacho evitando así el ataque.

Sin embargo se percató de una peculiaridad en esos senbon ya que estos tenían cascabeles en las puntas.

Así que es el viejo truco de las senbon con cascabeles y senbon sin cascabeles – mencionó Shiro.

Wow me impresiona que lo conozcas, pero es suficiente para alguien como tú – dijo arrogantemente la chica lanzando otro par de senbon, la única diferencia es que ahora una tenía un cascabel y la otra no.

Shiro volvió a esquivar ambos senbon moviéndose a la derecha de donde estaba pero de pronto de percato de algo. El sonido continuo de unos cascabeles, segundos después sintió como su equilibrio se voy afectado causando que se hincara.

¿Qué demonios me sucede? – exclamó un poco desesperado.

Rápidamente saco un kunai y enfoco a la chica. Fue en ese momento que alcanzo a observar el reflejo de unas cuerdas de alambre, rápidamente giro su cabeza y observo como estaban atadas los cascabeles causando el sonar continuo de estos.

Parece que te has dado cuenta. La vibración de estos cascabeles especiales afecta directamente desde el tímpano hasta el cerebro causándote una ilusión – explico Kin.

Shiro al escuchar esto intento tapar sus orejas sin obtener una reacción diferente.

Kin por su parte empezó a dirigirse hacia Shiro quien hasta el momento no se movía. Al ubicarse frente a él se agacho un poco como si estuviera regañando una mascota.

Te dije que esto acabaría rápido – mencionó de forma burlesca.

Shiro al escuchar esto sonrió y rápidamente se levantó empuñando el kunai hacia el rostro de Kin, esta al ver dicha acción se sorprendió mucho y solo atino a hacerse hacia atrás. Shiro aprovechando que la chica había perdido el equilibrio lanzo una patada a la altura de su estómago con tal fuerza causando que se estrellara brutalmente con la pared para segundos después caer al suelo.

Todos los participantes quedaron atónitos al ver esa muestra de fuerza que había mostrado el "chico inútil".

_"Que interesante. Al parecer has mejorado tu poder Shiro. Ahora tengo más interés en ti, pronto nos volveremos a ver" – pensaba Orochimaru relamiéndose los labios._

No es posible... tu no… te podías mov… mover – decía con dificultad Kin mientras trataba de soportar el dolor ya que al parecer tenía dos costillas rotas.

Me sorprende que puedas hablar, el golpe que te di debió de haber roto varias costillas al parecer eres muy resistente y en cuanto a cómo me libre de tu ilusión fue fácil. Al principio supuse que era ese viejo truco de los cascabeles pero después me percate que sonaban continuamente lo cual debería ser imposible a menos que algo ajeno al aire los moviera. Así que decidí observar tus acciones, cuando sentí que mi equilibrio me fallo pensé que tenía que ver con el sonar de los cascabeles pero era una simple suposición, sin embargo tu terminaste dándome la razón al explicarme cómo funcionaban esos cascabeles, así que lo único que tuve que hacer fue bloquear el sonido y esperar a que hicieras algo estúpido como acercarte a mí. – mencionó el albino mirando directamente a los ojos de Kin.

Después de escuchar la pequeña explicación Kin se sorprendió al escucharle decir que él "bloqueo el sonido" eso es algo prácticamente imposible y mucho menos que un perdedor en como él según ella, pudiera hacerlo. Estaba a punto de reclamar pero Shiro la interrumpió.

Y en efecto tenías razón esta fue una pelea muy rápida – dijo con sorna el albino girándose hacia las escaleras de las gradas.

¡Toma esto maldito! – gritó Kin con sus últimas fuerzas lanzando una senbon directamente al cráneo de Shiro al observar como este se iba de la arena dando por hecho que él había ganado.

Shiro al escuchar el grito se giró para toparse con una senbon que iba directamente hacia la zona entre sus ojos.

Si pensaron que nada más podría sorprenderlos estaban muy equivocados. Todos en la arena a excepción de Haku y Kurosawa no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. El senbon que Kin había lanzado hacia Shiro simplemente "rebotó" antes de llegar a él y fue directamente hacia ella clavándose en su hombro derecho.

No hagas eso. Podrías matar a alguien – mencionó el albino con una risa un tanto macabra haciendo temblar a Kin y causando que se desmayara.

El ganador es Shiro Uzumaki – dijo el juez levantando su mano hacia arriba en dirección de Shiro.

La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban perplejos pues jamás imaginaron que Shiro fuera inteligente y tuviera esa gran fuerza.

Shiro al ir llegar a las gradas alzo su mirada y se encontró cara a cara con su hermana Natsumi. Al mirarla de tan cerca no pudo evitar sentirse feliz pero ese sentimiento cambio rápidamente al sentir una sed de sangre la cual al parecer emanaba de su hermana.

La miro fijamente y de pronto fijo su vista a la altura del estómago de ella ya que tenía su chaqueta semiabierta dejando al descubierto su estómago y por acto reflejo poso su mano sobre él.

Este contacto lo hizo sentir un poco de miedo pues parecía como si algo maligno estuviera ahí e intentara por todos los medios salir.

Natsumi por su parte al cruzar miradas con Shiro la hizo sentirse un poco incomoda y a la vez aliviada, como si su presencia llenara un vacío que ella no sabía que tenía.

Se confundió cuando de la nada él miro directamente hacia su estómago y lo tocó. Dicha acción causo que su rostro rápidamente se tornara rojo de la vergüenza causando que levantara su mano derecha y diera una gran bofetada al albino.

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo pervertido? – grito la chica con enojo y vergüenza.

Shiro por su parte no sabía que decir, su mente se había quedado en blanco al recibir esa fuerte bofetada.

Lo… lo siento – decía el albino mientras se sujetaba la mejilla.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado ante tal escena.

_"¡Qué demonios! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?" pensaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo Haku y Kusorawa._

¡Ejem! – dijo el Hokage tratando de aligerar la tensión – creo que tomaremos un breve descanso y en 10 minutos les informaremos como quedaran los combates.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con la idea por lo que se sentaron a descansar.

Shiro por su parte decidió ir a ver a Karin y contarle lo sucedido.

Tanto Haku como Kurosawa estuvieron pendiente a las acciones de Shiro y agradecieron enormemente que el saliera de la habitación. Finalmente dejaron pasar unos segundos y rápidamente fueron directo hacia Natsumi.

¿Oye puedo hacerte una pregunta? – mencionó Kurosawa.

¿Está bien? – respondió la aludida.

¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó el castaño.

¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó ella con cierta confusión.

¿Cómo lo golpeaste? En todo el tiempo que lo conozco nunca he visto que alguien golpee a Shiro y cuando nos hemos enfrentado jamás he podido siquiera hacerle un rasguño – contestó Kurosawa un poco deprimido.

Yo la verdad no lo sé, simplemente levante mi mano por impulso y lo hice – respondió la rubia simplemente.

Kurosawa dudo de la respuesta de esta, pero no tenía nada más que preguntar por lo que solo le dio las gracias y se alejó junto con Haku.

Justo cuando regresaron al lugar donde estaban observaron como Shiro venia entrando a la Arena. El golpe al parecer aun le dolía pues venia sobándose la mejilla.

¡Mira! Ahí viene el pervertido – mencionó Kurosawa a Haku mientras con el dedo señalaba al albino.

Este al escuchar como lo había llamado se tensó y rápidamente observo el suelo, y luego sonrió al encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Avanzo unos pasos adelante, pateo una pequeña roca y haciendo uso de sus habilidades logro que esta pasara cerca del rostro de Kurosawa con tal velocidad que esta quedo enterrada en la pared.

¿Decías algo? – preguntó el albino haciéndose el sordo.

Na… na… nada – respondió nerviosamente el castaño.

Eso imagine – dijo el albino retomando su camino.

Pasados los 10 minutos el Hokage pidió que se reunieran y procedió a informarles los detalles de las peleas e indicarles que los combates se llevarían a cabo en un mes.

Los combates habían quedado de la siguiente manera:

Karin vs Neji Hyuga

Shiro Uzumaki vs Natsumi Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara

Shino Aburame vs Kankuro

Temari vs Kurosawa Kakeru

Shikamaru Nara vs Haku Yuki

_"Jamás pensé que pelearía contra ella, veamos qué tan fuerte te has vuelto hermana"- pensaba el albino._

Terminando de escuchar los detalles de los combates los grupos se empezaron a retirar de la torre para volver a la aldea y comenzar con sus nuevos entrenamientos para la última fase del examen.

¿Oye a dónde vas? – preguntó el castaño.

Necesito ir por Karin para arreglar unos asuntos e irnos – mencionaba el albino mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la mencionada.

¿Irse? ¿A dónde? – cuestiono Haku.

Es verdad ustedes no lo saben. Me iré con Karin y la entrenare para la última fase del examen – mencionó Shiro como si no fuera nada importante.

¿Qué? – exclamaron al unísono Haku y Kurosawa.

**espero que les haya gustado y si no pues que mal U_U**

**creo que he superado mi record de palabras en un capitulo pues la mayoia los hago de 1 200 palabras pero este se excedio un poco pero no se acostumbren lo que siguen seran asi XD**

**la pelea de Kin y Shiro ya la tenia en mente desde que se me ocurrio este fic asi que espero no haberlos decepcionado tanto XD**

**este capitulo me tomo como 4 dias en completarlo si que fue un dolor de cabeza D:**

**sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente cap lml**


	11. Chapter 11

**He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia XD sin mas que decir nos leemos al final.**

**Naruto y sus tecnicas pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde que tanto Shiro como Karin se habían ido a entrenar, o mejor dicho Shiro la entrenaría, por lo que Kurosawa estaba un poco intrigado acerca de la forma en la que la entrenaría ya que como bien sabia Shiro no podía realizar ningún tipo de Ninjutsu.

_"En qué demonios estaba pensado al llevársela a entrenar" – pensaba el castaño._

Al parecer ya pronto será la hora para la última etapa del examen – mencionó Haku apareciendo detrás del castaño sorprendiéndolo.

Veo que ya has regresado – dijo el castaño – a decir verdad pensé que no volverías cuando te marchaste hace casi un mes.

Ciertamente no tenía la intención de volver, sin embargo, hice un trato con Shiro y tengo pensado cumplirlo. Además hoy es el día en el que se vence el trato y podré regresar con Zabuza – contestó Haku.

Ya te dije que eso no era necesario. Pero como quieras, no es que me importe mucho en verdad – expresó sin mucho ánimo Kurosawa mientras se dirigía con Haku a la arena de combate.

Haku por su parte no dijo nada. Simplemente empezó a recordar el poco tiempo que convivio con Shiro y Kurosawa. Ciertamente hoy seria "libre" en cierto modo pero no entendía ¿por qué sentía un vacío en su pecho? ¿Acaso era que extrañaría a sus compañeros? O ¿había algo más?

Tal vez sintió un poco de empatía por ellos, ya que ellos no la trataban mal, a pesar de que casi no conversaban siempre la tenían presente para cualquier cosa.

Al final decidió que debería de dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas y enfocarse en su último obstáculo para poder liberarse.

Por otro lado Kurosawa tenía un pensamiento parecido ya que de igual manera al final del día terminaría su asunto y por lo tanto Shiro no tendría motivo alguno para seguir con el equipo condenándolo a vivir su monótona vida que tenía antes de que Shiro lo trajera a Konoha.

**Mientas tanto en otra parte de la aldea…**

Cierta rubia estaba preparándose para la última etapa del examen puesto que si todo salía como ella quería ese mismo día se convertiría en chuunin por lo que estaba muy emocionada, ya que al parecer sus padres llegarían dentro de un par de horas y serían capaces de verla luchar. Sin embargo, a la vez estaba un poco intrigada todo por culpa de ese tal Shiro.

Últimamente lo había soñado la mayor parte del mes, de alguna forma ella sentía que tenían un tipo de conexión o algo en particular pero no sabía la razón, aunque lo que más la mortificaba en sus sueños era que al encontrarse ambos frente a frente él empezaba a decir algo pero ella no podía escucharlo y después de unos segundos todo se torna de color rojo y al parecer eso afectaba a Shiro a tal grado que un hilo de sangre surgiera de su boca causando que fuera más difícil hablar para él y ella por alguna razón empezaba a llorar y al instante se despertaba.

Estaba decidida a hablar con Shiro y averiguar todo acerca de él, su intuición le decía que él sabía algo y haría todo lo posible por saberlo. Sin querer dio un vistazo por la habitación en la que se encontraba y se detuvo en el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Al parecer había pasado un buen rato meditando las cosas, así que al final decidió realizar unos últimos ajustes y emprender su camino hacia la arena de combate.

**En alguna parte del país del Fuego dos horas antes del evento…**

¡Vamos Shiro apresúrate que llegaremos tarde! – exclamó Karin enojada con el albino porque al parecer salieron demasiado tarde del pueblo donde se habían quedado a dormir.

¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú te hubieras quedado dormida aun cuando fui varias veces a despertarte! – replicó el albino mientras ere literalmente arrastrado por la pelirroja.

La aludida simplemente lanzo una mirada furtiva hacia su compañero haciendo que este tragara en seco. Él sabía que no era muy bueno hacerla enojar ya que al parecer tenía una gran fuerza lo cual le hizo tener un fugaz recuerdo de su madre, cuando ella se enojaba infundía un gran miedo a todos los que la rodeaban, además de que descubrió que Karin pertenecía al clan Uzumaki. Al principio le sorprendió la noticia pero después de investigar un poco no le quedo la menor duda después de considerar varios factores.

¿Oye? ¿Puedes hacer algo con los vectores para poder llegar más rápido? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Si puedo – contestó tranquilamente Shiro causando que Karin se detenga de golpe.

¡Y por qué no lo dijiste antes! – gritó enfadada sujetando a Shiro por el cuello de su chaqueta.

Porque hasta ahora me lo preguntaste – respondió el albino tranquilamente.

Karin por su parte solo suspiro y empezó a contar hasta diez para poder calmarse, Shiro sí que sabía cómo sacarla de quicio y pensar que al principio era poco hablador y demasiado reservado, pero en este último mes que convivieron su comunicación se mejoró a tal grado que él le hablo acerca de su poder lo cual según él no se lo había dicho a nadie lo que causaba en ella una gran satisfacción ya que sabía algo que ni siquiera Haku o Kurosawa sabían y eso que eran del mismo equipo.

Entonces ayúdame para que lleguemos pronto – dijo la pelirroja ya más calmada.

Ok. Prepárate – contestó el aludido.

**Dos horas después…**

Después de hacer las presentaciones de los peleadores exceptuando a Shiro y a Karin tomando en cuenta que aún no había llegado, el tercer Hokage dio un pequeño discurso de como este evento demostraría las capacidades de los ninjas de las aldeas participantes entre otras cosas.

Momentos después de acabar su discurso los participantes empezaron a abandonar el Koliseo dejando a Neji Hyuuga quien al parecer esperaba a su contrincante y al juez Genma Shiranui.

Ya estaban a punto de terminar los diez minutos de tolerancia que se le da a cada encuentro para que el oponente aparezca por lo que el juez estaba a punto de dar la victoria a Neji, sin embargo, una gran corriente de aire abrió de golpe las puertas del Koliseo levantando una pequeña nube de polvo.

Perdón por el retraso – se escuchó una voz que provenía de la nube la cual se estaba empezando a desvanecer dejando ver a los combatientes faltantes.

Los espectadores estaban un poco sorprendidos por la forma en la que entraron ese par.

Al parecer llegaron justo a tiempo – mencionó el juez al albino y la pelirroja.

Neji simplemente miro a la pareja con indiferencia. A su parecer ambos se veían muy débiles por lo que no les tomaba mucha atención. Aunque aún tenía cierta intriga con el albino y su forma de pelear que mostro durante las preliminares.

Por otro lado el resto de los participantes seguían expectantes de lo que ocurría en la Arena de combate.

Natsumi por su parte no espero ver al albino acompañado de la pelirroja y en cierto modo le molestó aunque segundos después sacudió su cabeza para intentar "alejar" esos pensamientos.

**De vuelta a la Arena…**

Bueno será mejor que me retire y así el combate pueda continuar – mencionó Shiro mientras se alejaba del lugar y se dirigía hacia las escaleras para subir a la zona donde se encontraban los demás participantes.

Por cierto, olvide darte esto – dijo Shiro mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa y la colocaba con cuidado en el suelo.

Tú sabrás si la necesitas, aunque espero que no la ocupes – menciono mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía su camino.

Karin quedo un poco sorprendida por la acción de Shiro y más aún por la bolsa ya que ella desconocía su contenido.

El juez no menciono nada puesto que en las reglas no establecía nada acerca de una situación como esta así que la dejo pasar tomando en cuenta que el contrincante no menciono nada.

Karin decidió caminar al centro de la Arena para poder quedar frente a frente al Hyuuga.

De nada te servirá esa pequeña bolsa que te dejo tu amigo ya que tu destino es perder frente a mí – habló Neji mirando con desprecio a la pelirroja.

Hablas mu seguro de ti mismo, espero que no me decepciones – dijo la pelirroja.

Bueno basta de charlas, es hora de que comience el combate. ¡Empiecen! – exclamó el juez alejándose de los peleadores.

Ambos contrincantes se alejaron a una distancia relativamente segura. Karin saco un kunai mientras que Neji activaba el Byakugan a decir verdad él tenía la intención de acabar rápidamente el combate y demostrar a su clan que no todos los de la familia secundaria son débiles.

Karin se sorprendió un poco al ver como cambiaban los ojos del Hyuuga pero recordó que así era el Doujutsu de ese clan por lo que inmediatamente se enfocó en los movimientos de Neji además de que sabía que ellos pueden ver los puntos de chacra y utilizan el **_Puño Suave_** para poder cerrarlos temporalmente y así evitar que el chacra se distribuya en el cuerpo.

Ella particularmente era buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin embargo en este momento el acercarse al enemigo no era recomendable por lo que decidió lanzar Kunais y Shurikens a los que el Hyuuga simplemente rechazaba con sus manos e inclusive los tomaba para lanzárselos de regreso.

Sabía que sus posibilidades de ganar eran pocas pero aun así no iba a rendirse.

Parece que tus armas se están acabando así como tus ideas – mencionó arrogantemente Neji.

Puede ser – dijo ella – pero eso no significa que tal vez no tenga un as bajo la manga.

Mientras tanto Shiro ya había llegado al área asignada a los participantes y se disponía a observar la pelea cuando de repente Kurosawa lo detuvo.

A decir verdad pensé que en realidad no vendrías – mencionó el castaño.

Tuvimos un percance y por eso fue que nos tardamos – dijo el albino mientras se acercaba a un barandal para poder observar bien la pelea.

Pensé que cuando regresaras con esa chica demostraría jutsus interesantes para poder pelear con el Hyuuga pero tal parece que no fue así – manifestó Kurosawa con un poco de decepción.

¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó confundido el albino.

Tú sabes que yo no tengo habilidades con el Ninjutsu así que obviamente no podría enseñarle cosas de ese tipo – mencionó un poco enojado con su compañero.

¿Entonces para que la llevaste a entrenar? – preguntó el castaño.

Ya lo sabrás. Tal vez dentro de unos momentos obtendrás tu respuesta – decía Shiro mientras miraba el combate.

Entre tanto Neji ya estaba un poco impaciente por terminar el combate por lo que decidió ir por la chica.

Esta al ver que Neji se movía hacia ella empezó a moverse en círculos evitando el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo no contaba con que su contrincante usara sus armas para mantener un perímetro y de esa forma limitar sus movimientos y hacerla entrar en su rango de visión.

Esto se termina aquí – decía Neji mientras tomaba una pose algo extraña para Karin.

Y sin más tiempo que perder exclamó – **_Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas_**.

De pronto Neji se acercó a Karin a una gran velocidad y empezó a golpear sus puntos de chacra al principio fueron dos golpes y después cuatro, posteriormente ocho y así sucesivamente hasta que sumando todos los golpes fueran sesenta y cuatro.

Después de dar la última ronda de golpes Karin salió disparada hacia una de las paredes de la Arena, sin embargo, la potencia con la que la lanzó Neji no fue suficiente como para hacer que chocara contra la pared y solo consiguió que cayera al suelo inmovilizada.

Ves. Te lo dije, tu destino era perder frente a mí – decía el Hyuuga mientras miraba a la pelirroja en el suelo.

El juez veía que la chica no se movía por lo que dedujo que estaba inconsciente y por lo tanto era incapaz de seguir con el combate, así que se disponía a dar la victoria al Hyuuga pero antes de hacerlo pudo ver como ella se levantaba con dificultad mientras el chico la observaba con enojo.

Tu técnica es impresionante. Nunca pensé que sellar los puntos de chacra doliera tanto sin duda eres poderoso – decía Karin mientras levantaba su mirada hacia Neji.

El por su parte podía observar el rostro cansado de la chica y sabía que ya no podía hacer más.

Esto ya ha acabado. Cerré tus puntos de chacra por lo que no podrás utilizarlo temporalmente – mencionó el aludido.

A decir verdad me acabas de hacer un favor – dijo Karin mientras sonreía lo cual causo un desconcierto al castaño.

De repente el cuerpo de la chica empezó a generar pequeños rayos lo que ocasionó que todos en el Koliseo se sorprendieran.

Eso es imposible yo cerré tus puntos de chacra – exclamó Neji sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Te dije que tenía un as bajo la manga – dijo Karin.

Sin más tiempo que perder Karin se lanzó al ataque haciendo que el Hyuuga se alejara instintivamente pues aun no salía de su asombro.

Karin aprovechando el descuido del Hyuuga corrió velozmente y antes de que cayera al suelo lo golpeo en el área del estómago electrocutándolo en el acto lanzándolo en dirección contraria.

Neji al sentir el golpe sufrió un dolor inmenso seguido de un entumecimiento que duró apenas unos segundos.

_"¡Rayos! Esa técnica es muy poderosa aunque parece que solo la puede ejecutar cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que tengo que mantenerme alejado, pero como demonios llegue a esto, se supone que sus puntos de chacra están sellados así que de donde sale ese poder"_ – pensaba el castaño.

Karin por su parte a penas se estaba recuperando del daño que le había ocasionado la técnica del Hyuuga así que aprovechando que el chico no se movía pensaba en cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

_"Ir de frente nuevamente no servirá seguramente lo estará esperando. Supongo que tendré que hacer eso" – pensaba Karin._

De un momento a otro Neji vio como Karin cerraba sus ojos. Segundos después observó como una especie de arena negra empezó a surgir del suelo y se arremolinaba frente a ella y que a su vez formaba varias armas como agujas senbon y algunos kunais más grandes que los normales.

Después de haber creado una gran cantidad de armas Karin abrió los ojos y miro fijamente al Hyuuga para que segundos después las armas se dirigieran hacia él.

Neji al verse rodeado sin oportunidad de escapatoria se vio obligado a usar su última técnica.

**Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas** – exclamó Neji mientras giraba y expulsaba una gran cantidad de chacra y a su vez repeliendo todas las armas que se dirigían hacia él.

Todo el estadio quedo impresionado ante la muestra de habilidades de ambos peleadores.

Sin más tiempo que perder Karin volvió a realizar su técnica a lo que Neji respondía con la suya.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos cedía. A pesar de que ambos se veían cansados de usar sus técnicas.

Karin dejo de atacar y pensaba en una estrategia hasta que un recuerdo le vino de golpe.

**Flashback**

_Por cierto, olvide darte esto – dijo Shiro mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa y la colocaba con cuidado en el suelo._

_Tú sabrás si la necesitas, aunque espero que no la ocupes – menciono mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía su camino._

**Fin del Flashback**

Miró a su alrededor buscando la bolsa pero parecía que había desaparecido, hasta que miro por detrás del Hyuuga. Al parecer durante la pelea habían cambiado de lugares. Por lo que rápidamente cerró los ojos y se concentró para crear una pequeña base y traer la bolsa hacia ella.

Neji observó como la chica cerro los ojos y se preparó para otro posible ataque. Pero para su sorpresa eso no sucedió así que usando su Byakugan observaba todo a su alrededor. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando de repente vio que la chica no tenía la intención de atacarlo, sino que quería obtener la bolsa que le había dejado su compañero.

Al momento de que la pequeña base con la bolsa encima de ella se empezó a mover hacia ella Neji rápidamente tomo un kunai y a medio camino lo lanzo con dirección a la bolsa rasgándola en el acto y vaciando su contenido.

Karin por su parte solo pudo sonreír mientras que Neji no creía lo que veía.

¡Qué demonios significa esto! – exclamó el Hyuuga mientras veía la bolsa caer.

* * *

**Perdon por haber tardado en actualizar la historia pero ultimamente me entretuve en varias cosas ademas de que no tenia muchas ganas de escribir :S**

**pero bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en general aun soy un novato por lo que aun no se como desarrollar una pelea asi que si no les gusto pues que mal T_T**

**gracias a todos los que les gusta mi historia y a los que simplemente la leen tambien :D**

**si ven alguna falta de ortografia no duden en decirmelo soy mu quisquilloso con eso por lo que procuro por lo menos escribir bien.**

**bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Despues de observar que no habia publicado un capitulo decidi hacerlo hoy XD nos leemos al final.**

**Naruto no me pretenece.**

* * *

Monedas… simplemente monedas. Ese era el contenido de aquella bolsa.

_¿Para qué necesitaría esas monedas? – pensó Neji intrigado._

Karin por su lado tomo una de las monedas y se dispuso a jugar con ella pasándola entre sus dedos y lanzándola al aire varias veces. Al final decidió poner punto final a la pelea puesto que ya había usado una gran parte de su poder como Electromaster y empezaba a cansarse, después de todo ese poder requería de gran concentración o de lo contrario podría salirse de control según le había dicho Shiro.

Al parecer esta pelea ya está decidida – anunció Karin – Y yo seré la vencedora.

Pareces muy segura de ti misma – mencionó Neji intentando descifrar que haría esa chica con esas monedas.

Espero que tengas un As bajo la manga o de lo contrario no puedo asegurar que vivas – decía la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

_"A qué demonios se refiere"- pensó el castaño._

De un momento a otro Karin levanto su mano derecha en dirección hacia Neji lo que causo que el castaño se tensara un poco; después cerro un poco su puño y ubico la moneda entre el dedo índice y el pulgar; empezó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía en su mano y finalmente disparo el proyectil hacia Neji.

¡BOOOOOOOOM!

Fue lo único que se pudo escuchar después un ligero temblor en el Koliseo luego de que Karin lanzara su técnica.

* * *

"_Así que al final te viste en la necesidad de utilizarlo. Solo espero que no te excedas, aunque parece ser que aún no lo controlas del todo" – pensó Shiro._

¡Qué carajos fue eso! – exclamó Kurosawa lleno de asombro.

¿Acaso fue eso lo que le enseñaste en ese entrenamiento tuyo? – cuestionó al albino.

Más o menos – respondió Shiro observando la Arena.

¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Por lo menos esperaba una explicación mejor – mencionó Kurosawa bastante irritado.

En efecto yo le ayude en gran parte a que desarrollara esa habilidad, aunque jamás pensé que evolucionara tan rápido – dijo el albino.

¿Eso significa que ella es como tu cierto? – preguntó de nueva cuenta el castaño.

Eso no es del todo cierto, ya que ella posee chacra lo que significa que es una ninja, pero como te acabas de dar cuenta si su chacra llega a límites cercanos a cero su poder empieza a salir a flote. Es por eso que cuando el Hyuuga la atacó con su técnica y cerró sus puntos de chacra, ella automáticamente empezó a despedir esa energía – explico el albino.

Si quieres saber más, pregúntaselo a ella – finalizo observando nuevamente la Arena puesto que la nube de polvo empezaba a dispersarse.

Los presentes que estaban escuchando la plática se impresionaron al escuchar que él había ayudado a esa chica a desarrollar un poder como ese.

Después de todo ellos jamás habían visto una técnica tan peligrosa, al principio pensaron que de alguna forma la chica la había ejecutado sin sellos pero sus sospechas se vinieron abajo al escuchar que esa técnica no tenía nada que ver con el chacra.

* * *

Neji aún no salía de su asombro. Lo único que pudo ver fue un haz de luz pasar cerca de su hombro y después el sonido de una gran explosión a su espalda seguido de un pequeño temblor.

A causa de la explosión una nube de polvo se levantó cegando a los combatientes al momento.

Neji inmediatamente activo su Byakugan y pudo observar el daño que causo esa extraña y muy poderosa técnica. En primera instancia había destruido una gran parte de la pared además de que tenía ciertas marcas de quemaduras en el suelo que se proyectaban varios metros.

_"Maldición aún es muy lento y necesito controlarlo mejor" – pensó la pelirroja._

Eso fue una advertencia – mencionó Karin al observar que la nube de había disipado permitiéndole ver al Hyuuga haciéndolo salir del trance en el que estaba.

El próximo que lance no fallará – dijo seriamente la pelirroja mientras tomaba otra moneda y apuntaba hacia Neji quien al escucharla la pelirroja se preocupó.

* * *

¿Esa técnica fue muy impresionante no lo crees Kushina? – mencionó Minato mientras observaba el daño que había causado dicha técnica.

En verdad es muy poderosa, pero aún no logro identificar como lo hizo. En ningún momento vi que hiciera sellos ¿Qué tipo de técnica crees que sea? – respondió la pelirroja observando a Karin en la Arena.

No tengo la más mínima idea pero esta pelea es muy interesante – contestó el rubio.

* * *

¿Qué rayos fue esa técnica? – cuestionó Neji intentando tener más tiempo para crear una estrategia.

Karin miro por un momento a Shiro quien solo cerro sus ojos y levanto sus hombros e inmediatamente regresó su vista al Hyuuga.

¿Sabes lo que es un **Railgun**? – preguntó al castaño sin embargo este solo negó con la cabeza.

Utilizando el impulso electromagnético puedo lanzar un proyectil metálico a la velocidad del sonido. Por el momento es la máxima velocidad a la que lo puedo lanzar, sin embargo Shiro me ha dicho que inclusive puedo triplicar la velocidad si entreno mucho, es por eso que aún sigo siendo una nivel cuatro – explicó la pelirroja.

¿Nivel cuatro? ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó nuevamente el castaño.

Yo tampoco lo entiendo aun pero por lo que sé hay varios niveles de clasificación basados en el control que se tiene sobre una habilidad; yo soy una nivel cuatro y aquel de allá – mencionó mientras miraba al albino – es un nivel cinco, el rango más alto.

* * *

Shiro ¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó Kurosawa intrigado por la explicación que había dado la pelirroja.

Así que la escuchaste – respondió el albino quien veía fijamente a la pelirroja.

¡Claro que la escuche, no es como si estuviéramos demasiado alejados de ellos además eso no responde mi pregunta! – exclamó Kurosawa mientras que los demás después de escuchar lo que dijo la pelirroja se enfocaron especialmente en el albino.

Shiro por su parte estaba un poco inconforme con lo que había dicho Karin, sin embargo, sabía que eso algún día ocurriría así que solo suspiro para tranquilizarse y después habló.

Aun no sé por qué te enojas por algo así pero todo lo que dijo es verdad. Ella es una nivel cuatro con potencial de nivel cinco pero para eso debe de trabajar duro – recalcó el albino.

Haku quien se mantenía al margen de todo esto estaba muy sorprendida por toda la información que descubrió del albino hasta este momento. Desde que lo conoció trato de averiguar cosas de él sin tener éxito alguno y de la noche a la mañana esta chica pelirroja conocía más de Shiro que ella y Kurosawa, lo que la tenía un poco enojada para con su hasta ahora "compañero".

Natsumi por otro lado estaba procesando todo lo acontecido hasta el momento. Shiro no usaba chacra como los ninjas normales justo en ese instante vino a su mente Rock Lee ya que él tampoco podía usar chacra sin embargo eran situaciones demasiado diferentes, por un lado Rock Lee se apoyaba en el Taijutsu aumentando en gran medida su fuerza física y resistencia mientras que Shiro a pesar de no usar chacra poseía "algo" que lo hacía fuerte en cierto modo, después de pensarlo brevemente decidió que cuando se enfrentara a él intentaría descubrir más.

Lo sabía. Eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas – dijo Kurosawa observando al albino.

Te equivocas en eso, yo soy más débil que todos ustedes – mencionó el albino sonrientemente.

Siempre has dicho eso pero nunca he entendido a que te refieres – expresó con cierta duda el castaño.

* * *

Así que él es más poderoso que esta chica – susurró el Hyuuga mientras observaba al albino.

Basta de tanta platica, ya te dije lo que querías saber es hora de que terminemos esto – sentenció la pelirroja apuntando nuevamente al Hyuuga.

Karin empezó a preparar el Railgun mientras que Neji aun evaluaba las posibilidades de esquivar esa técnica sin embargo era esta era rápida, además de que no tenía suficiente chacra como para crear un **Kaiten** capaz de reenviar el Railgun o en el mejor de los casos protegerlo de este.

Yo me rindo – anunció Neji al juez mientras levantaba la mano.

Esta acción causo una gran conmoción en el Koliseo originando un gran murmullo.

Ganadora del encuentro Kar... fue lo que alcanzo a decir el juez antes de que un gran estruendo se expandiera en la Arena.

Karin no entendía lo que pasaba, hace unos momentos intentaba dejar de generar energía para el Railgun sin éxito alguno y ahora se encontraba en un total caos intentando controlar su poder.

* * *

_"¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Si hace unos segundos todo estaba bien" – meditó el albino._

_"¡No puede ser! Al parecer la técnica del Hyuuga se terminó causando que el chacra vuelva a su cuerpo. Tengo que detenerla si no causara un gran daño o peor" – pensó el albino alarmado._

* * *

Karin al no saber qué era lo que sucedía rápidamente les avisó al juez y a Neji que se alejaran lo más pronto posible, mientras que ella intentaba por todos los medios concentrarse para poder dispersar la energía que la rodeaba sin éxito alguno.

Shiro por su parte se había acercado lo más rápido posible a Karin.

¡Karin por favor intenta calmarte si no lo haces todo empeorara! – le habló Shiro intentando calmarla.

¡Shiro por favor ayúdame! – suplicó la pelirroja mirando al albino pues estaba demasiado asustada.

Shiro al ver que no se relajaba decidió acercarse a ella directamente y manipulando la dirección de la electricidad dispersarla, pero era demasiado difícil puesto que Karin estaba entrando en pánico y eso sería muy peligroso.

Medito lo más rápido que pudo un plan para terminar con ese problema y la única idea que se le ocurrió fue la de generar una situación diferente para sacar del trance a Karin.

¡Karin mírame! – le gritó el albino ocasionando que ella lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

Fue en ese momento que Shiro ubico sus manos en los hombros de ella e inmediatamente se inclinó hacia ella para besarla.

Karin al sentir los labios del albino abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos y su mente se puso en blanco, ni en sus más locos sueños se vio a sí misma en la situación en la que se encontraba, no era una novedad que durante el mes que convivió con Shiro le atrajo más de lo que imaginó y si a eso le sumara su extraña personalidad y forma de ver las cosas en cierto modo se había enamorado de él.

Al observar que Karin parecía estar paralizada el albino aprovechó el momento y empezó a dispersar toda la energía acumulada. Estaba a punto de terminar de hacerlo cuando de repente sintió un gran golpe en el área del estómago el cual lo envió directamente a la pared con tanta potencia que la destruyó en el acto.

* * *

Tanto a Kushina como Natsumi por alguna razón no les gustó el hecho de que el albino había besado a la chica e inmediatamente un gran aura sedienta de sangre surgió detrás de ellas haciendo que las personas que se ubicaban cerca de ellas sintieran un gran escalofrió.

* * *

¡¿QU… QU… QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MALDITO?! – exclamo furiosa y a la vez muy sonrojada la pelirroja al albino.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta por lo que se alarmó e inmediatamente corrió hacia donde se ubicaba Shiro.

_ "¡Maldición! pega demasiado fuerte, todo mi cuerpo esta entumecido. Es probable que tenga la misma fuerza que mamá" – pensó esbozando una sonrisa al recordar lo explosiva que era su madre._

Karin al llegar pudo observar la destrucción que había provocado y después vio como Shiro tenía una gran marca en su abdomen causando que se sintiera un poco culpable por haberlo golpeado, después de todo él había ido a socorrerla.

¿Shiro estas bien? – preguntó la pelirroja preocupada mientras se acercaba al albino.

Como puedes ver aún estoy vivo sin embargo he de decir que tienes mucha fuerza, aún tengo entumecidos mis pies, pero no te preocupes esto sanara en un instante – comentó divertido el albino después de observar como Karin observaba la marca en su abdomen.

Quien más me preocupa en este momento eres tú – dijo Shiro cambiando su semblante a uno serio – parece ser que cuando la técnica del Hyuuga terminó el chacra regreso a tu cuerpo causando una inestabilidad con tu electromagnetismo.

Dime ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Shiro.

Si. Estoy mejor, gra… gra… gracias por ayudarme – contestó Karin un poco nerviosa.

No hay de qué y por cierto perdón por lo que sucedió, no era mi intención incomodarte – dijo Shiro apartando la mirada de Karin.

Karin al recordar el beso se sonrojo bastante e inmediatamente se paró frente a él y lo apunto con el dedo.

¡Tú te robaste mi primer beso y eso lo pagaras! – sentenció la pelirroja. Aunque muy en el fondo el beso le había gustado pero jamás lo admitiría frente a él.

Shiro sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, aunque las palabras que dijo Karin no parecían coincidir con su nerviosismo no presagiaban nada bueno. Justo antes de que Shiro siquiera pudiera hablar Karin se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia el centro de la Arena para darle fin al encuentro sin embargo se percató de que todas las miradas eran para ella y el albino generando más nerviosismo en ella.

Después recomponerse de lo sucedido el juez dio la victoria a Karin lo que generó una gran ovación. Karin se sintió un poco alagada y se mostró orgullosa, Shiro simplemente la veía y no podía creer como en tan poco tiempo pudo dominar gran parte de su poder.

Después de que el murmullo había cesado el juez le pidió a Karin que dejara la Arena e inmediatamente le indicó a la siguiente participante bajar para el encuentro.

* * *

**El capitulo estubo un poco flojo a mi parecer sin embargo lo bueno viene en el otro capitulo (segun yo) XD**

**Últimamente se me esta haciendo un poco dificil ponerme a escribir por falta de tiempo por lo que tardare mas de lo previsto**

**No soy bueno escribiendo romance D: asi que no tengo la mas minima idea de como quedo mi romance fallido de Karin y Shiro ademas de que creo que ella sera su pareja y no estoy seguro de si le hare un harem aunque a decir verdad me da flojera hacerlo pero aun puede existir una oportunidad (si es que soportan mi manera de hacer romance lol).**

**Quien pensaria que unas moneditas pudieran hacer un buen daño. El Dinero es cabron (Kakuzu Approves) XD**

**En el proximo capitulo pasara algo interesante tanto con la historia como con su publicacion, sin mas que decir nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Si ven una falta de ortografia avisenme ya que soy minucioso con eso (ademas de que a mi teclado le esta empezando a fallar la tecla de la letra "Y" y del numero "6" el cual ni uso D:).**

**Saludos**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto no me pertenece solo la historia**

* * *

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso para variar aunque no lo demostrara por fuera. Sabía que ella por si misma era muy fuerte, después de todo cuando eran niños mostraba aptitudes para ser una gran ninja a diferencia de él. Sin embargo le era difícil el simple hecho de enfrentarse a ella, era su hermana después de todo y aunque se fue para salvarla le dolía que no supiera quien era él.

Y ahora estaban frente a frente a pocos momentos de iniciar el combate en el cual confirmaría que tanto había mejorado. El al tener un gusto por la lectura había leído la mayoría de los pergaminos que poseía la familia en su hogar más que nada en la oficina de su padre quien no ponía mucha resistencia, supuso que lo hacía con el fin de "compensar" su incapacidad.

Aunque al principio pensó que esos conocimientos no le servirían de mucho fueron más que suficiente para cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a ninjas. La mayoría de los pergaminos trataban acerca de jutsus de sellado y sus variantes, mientras que el resto conformaba algunas técnicas elementales entre otras cosas, pero hasta el momento hay dos jutsus que aún le dan cierto dolor de cabeza por lo perjudicial que puede ser para él.

El Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador (**_Hiraishin no Jutsu)_** y Las Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina (**_Kongou Fuusa_**).

El primero por ser un jutsu de teletransportación en el cual el objetivo se mueve a un sitio en específico. Mientras que el segundo el usuario crea cadenas de chacra las cuales emergen de su cuerpo y con estas puede hacer diversas tareas como restringir a un objetivo, crear una barrera entre otras cosas.

Rogaba que por alguna razón su hermana no supiera de esos jutsus ya que no había desarrollado alguna contramedida a esas técnicas. De lo contrario tendría que luchar seriamente y corría el riesgo de descontrolarse y herirla.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos y enfocarse en la pelea. Sabía que no debía de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua así que decidió encontrar la forma de luchar contra ella, supuso que de antemano ella no se acercaría a él por la forma en la que había derrotado a esa chica Kin.

* * *

Estaba enojado con él y aun no sabía el por qué, ¿acaso estaba celosa? pero celosa ¿por qué? el tipo no tenía nada que ver con ella pero aun así no le gusto para nada que besara a la chica pelirroja aunque al parecer lo había hecho para tranquilizarla, pero vaya forma de calmarla. Aun así no concebía la razón de su enojo por lo que mejor decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado al menos un momento y estudiar a su enemigo lo mejor posible, después de todo en pocos segundos el juez daría señal para que combatieran.

Aún tenía dudas acerca de cómo luchar contra él. No sabía casi nada de su contrincante, más allá de lo que pudo observar cuando lucho contra esa chica llamada Kin, fuera de eso no tenía ni la más mínima idea y eso no le gustaba para nada, después de todo para un ninja la información es vital.

De repente recordó como aquel chico Kurosawa le había cuestionado como había podido golpear a Shiro, a que se refería con eso, ¿acaso nunca había visto que recibiera un golpe? De ser así significaría que es más fuerte de lo que aparenta a pesar de verse como un civil normal.

* * *

¡Empiecen! – exclamó el juez mientras tomaba una distancia prudente de los contrincantes.

Tanto Shiro como Natsumi no se movieron para nada y simplemente se quedaron observando fijamente como si trataran de ver las intenciones del otro. Cerca de un minuto pasó y ninguno de ellos decía nada solo de dedicaban a mantener ese concurso de miradas el cual al parecer Shiro iba ganando.

¿Qué tanto me ves? – preguntó el albino causando que la rubia pusiera una mueca de confusión.

Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo – respondió la aludida mirándolo fijamente.

Shiro no tenía palabras para describir esa escena ya que no cabía en sus planes la mínima posibilidad de iniciar una pequeña plática en medio de una pelea así que simplemente decidió continuar y ver hasta donde llegaba.

Eres hermosa. Simplemente estaba admirándote – dijo el albino intentando avergonzarla.

Esta respuesta tomo desprevenida a la rubia causándole un gran sonrojo. Tenía varias respuestas preparadas para sus posibles respuestas pero jamás imagino que el albino contestaría eso.

Shiro por su parte estaba feliz, ver a su hermana sonrojada le pareció demasiado divertido. Recordó que la última vez que la había visto así fue cuando ella un día llego de repente y le cuestiono acerca de cómo nacían los bebés. Después de una explicación no tan grafica Natsumi estaba demasiado avergonzada como para poder mirar a su hermano a la cara y simplemente emprendió la carrera alejándose de él e intentando por todos los medios olvidar lo sucedido hace algunos momentos.

No sé qué es lo que intentas hacer pero de una vez te lo advierto, no funcionará – decía la rubia un poco cohibida desviando la mirada intentando sonar convincente.

Shiro decidió que ya era momento de detenerse y cambio su expresión a una seria causando gran sorpresa a la rubia la cual inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

El albino dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose por lo menos unos cinco metros para darle a la chica cierto espacio además de que al alejarse cabía la posibilidad de que ella se confundiera y eso le daría más tiempo para pensar en un plan.

Sin embargo eso no sucedió, al momento en el que puso distancia la chica invoco cinco clones los cuales empezaron rodearlo mientras sacaban varias kunais y se las arrojaban al albino.

Él por su parte solo se limitó a esquivar los proyectiles mientras daba una vista general a la Arena en busca de algo. A lo lejos divisó un árbol y unos arbustos relativamente grandes y decidió utilizarlos como refugio para poder pensar mejor pero el problema radicaba en cómo llegar hasta allá ya que al parecer los clones se mantenían en un rango de al menos tres metros de él y si intentaba acercárseles se alejaban rápidamente. Así estuvo por varios minutos entre esquivar los kunais y tratar de acercarse sin éxito alguno. Harto de la situación decidió que lo mejor era eliminar lo más rápido a los clones los cuales ya preparaban otra ronda de kunais.

Cerró los ojos para tener mayor concentración y de pronto sintió como los kunais entraban en su espacio personal. Al instante redujo la velocidad con la que venían hacia él abrió los ojos y dio un giro de 360° a la vez de que tomaba entre sus manos los kunais y sin dar tregua rápidamente ubico a dos clones y les lanzó los kunais destruyéndolos en el acto. El resto de los clones se petrificaron al ver la acción del albino sin embargo para cuando reaccionaron solo alcanzaron a ver como algo se dirigía a sus cabezas.

Veo que pudiste deshacerte de mis clones – decía la rubia quien hasta el momento no se había movido de su lugar.

A decir verdad fue muy molesto aunque estratégicamente fue lo mejor, después de todo casi no conoces nada de mí. Pero ya me canse de tus clones, no puedes hacer algo mejor – dijo el albino suspirando profundamente.

Este comentario enojo levemente a Natsumi quien apretaba sus puños causando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos, estaba a punto de reclamar pero decidió no darle el gusto de verla enojada así que prefirió no darle mucha importancia.

Lo siento, pero tendrás que soportarlo por más tiempo – decía burlonamente la rubia.

Imagine que dirías eso – dijo el albino mientras de un salto se ocultaba tras unos arbustos – pero antes tendrás que encontrarme.

Natsumi simplemente sonrió y rápidamente creo unos veinte clones. Estos empezaron a mirarse entre sí y voltearon a ver a la original quien asintió con la cabeza. Los clones se dispersaron y lanzaron al aire cientos de kunais y shurikens causando literalmente una lluvia de metal sobre la pequeña área donde se había escondido el albino.

No hubo ningún sitio en el cual no hubiese caído por lo menos algún kunai o shuriken sin embargo la rubia se intrigó al no haber escuchado sonido alguno que indicara que el albino hubiese sido herido.

Estaba a punto de pensar que lo había matado pero el albino salió detrás del árbol donde se estaba resguardando. Le sorprendió de sobremanera el hecho de que estaba completamente ileso sin embargo se tensó un poco cuando él levantó la mirada y pudo ver como este estaba realmente serio y la observaba fijamente.

¿Creíste que con eso podrías matarme? Deberías de tomarte las cosas más enserio – dijo el albino mientras con su mano derecha tomaba el árbol arrancándolo completamente y lo lanzaba hacia los clones disipando unos cuantos.

Sin esperar a que la rubia contestara su ataque el albino dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor observando las armas que se ubicaban a sus pies. Esbozo una sonrisa e inmediatamente golpeo el suelo con su pie causando que unas cuantas armas empezaran a flotar frente a él. Rápidamente con sus manos tomo las armas y las lanzo hacia sus adversarios logrando disipar todos los clones y dejando a la original con algunos cortes en cuerpo.

La rubia quedo en shock ante lo que ocurría frente a ella. De un momento aquel chico había cambiado drásticamente su actitud e inmediatamente sintió un escalofrió al ver como en unos cuantos segundos había eliminado sus clones. Pero lo más le inquieto fue que él se dirigía a paso muy lento como si le estuviera dando tiempo de correr.

Por instinto o tal vez por miedo inmediatamente creo un muro de tierra dividiendo así la Arena en dos partes iguales.

Empezó a jadear mucho ya que al parecer había usado una buena parte de chacra en ese muro y recuperarse le tomaría unos cuantos minutos pero jamás imagino lo que vendría a continuación. De un momento a otro una parte del muro que separaba a ambos contrincantes fue destruido dejando un agujero enorme del cual emergió el albino.

¿Creíste que algo así me detendría? – decía el albino mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa un poco burlona – en realidad pensé que eras mucho más fuerte.

Natsumi entró en pánico, se levantó rápidamente y aun cansada empezó a correr. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí puesto que lo único que pudo observar cuando lo miro a los ojos fue… muerte.

No deberías de mover tú lindo trasero frente a mí – dijo el albino mientras nuevamente golpeaba con su pie el suelo haciendo que una roca del tamaño de un balón se posicionara frente a él.

Sin esperar a que la chica llegara más lejos toco con su pie la roca y esta se dirigió a Natsumi con una velocidad increíble golpeándola en su espalda.

¡Argh!

Fue lo que la rubia alcanzo a decir antes de que cayera fuertemente contra el suelo. El dolor que experimentaba ahora era realmente insoportable pero ella no le daría el gusto de verla sufrir, así que usando toda su voluntad reprimió los gritos que querían salir de su garganta. Intento levantarse sin embargo sintió que el dolor se incrementó al hacer un simple movimiento y se dio cuenta de talvez tenia rota parte de la columna vertebral.

Estaba a punto de intentar nuevamente levantarse pero de repente vio como una sombra se posicionaba por encima de ella. Antes de poder girar su cabeza hacia atrás un brusco golpe en su costado hizo girar su cuerpo completamente dejándola boca arriba.

Estaba asustada y no lo podía negar, durante el tiempo que había ejercido como kunoichi jamás había experimentado tal sentimiento. Él la tomo de su chaqueta a la altura del cuello y la levanto del suelo hasta posicionarla frente a frente. El dolor en su espalda empezó a incrementarse y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que casi no podía respirar, le causaba frustración.

Pensé que esto sería más interesante, pero creo que se acabó demasiado rápido – concluyó el albino desganado al momento que soltaba a la rubia.

Dolía, sentía un dolor pulsante en su pecho, jamás había tenido la intención de dejarla en ese estado pero al ver que ella no lo tomaba muy enserio lo hizo enojar y eso fue lo que lo llevo a la situación actual.

Pero primordialmente lo que quería saber era el nivel en el cual se encontraba su hermana y por lo que pudo ver aún era demasiado débil. Supuso que lo que la hacía débil era su falta de experiencia en el campo de batalla a diferencia de él quien ya había peleado anteriormente contra ninjas e incluso en ocasiones los había asesinado.

Su pelea ya estaba decidida, ella no se podría mover por un buen rato y él ya había perdido el interés. Solamente había dado unos pasos cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él que emanaba una gran cantidad de instinto asesino.

Al girarse observo como su hermana estaba de pie y de su cuerpo emergía un chacra de color rojo el cual la rodeaba completamente y lo supo en ese instante.

_"¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso ella es una Jinchuuriki? Entonces… eso significa que ella es la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi" – dedujo mentalmente el albino entre sorprendido y aterrado._

Al mirar sus ojos vio como estos cambiaron drásticamente, ya no eran unos ojos azules si no que ahora eran de color rojo con la pupila rasgada y lo observaba con ira. Esto confirmo sus sospechas. Recordó que en un par de ocasiones cuando cumplía sus encargos que le pedían cuando era mercenario se encontró con los Jinchuuriki de siete y cinco colas respectivamente, fue cuando al observar sus peleas que se dio cuenta de cómo manifestaban su poder aquellas personas. Al principio solían emanar de sus cuerpos chacra de color rojo el cual los cubría completamente y en la parte trasera de sus cuerpos a la altura de la cadera emergía lo que parecían ser colas.

Y eso era lo que exactamente ocurría frente a él. Sabía de primera mano que cuando un Jinchuuriki se descontrolaba generaba una gran destrucción así que lo único que podía hacer era detenerla antes de que perdiera el juicio por completo.

Iba acercándose a ella, estaban a una distancia de 10 metros cuando de repente de su cuerpo salieron unas cadenas.

Se quedó petrificado al ver como esas cadenas se movían alrededor de ellos y los encerraban en una especie de domo.

Al parecer no tiene la intención de dejarme salir o en su defecto dejar que alguien más entre – susurro el albino – esto es malo, muy malo, debo detenerla lo más rápido posible o esto se pondrá muy feo.

Utilizando el impulso recorrió la distancia que los separaba en menos de tres segundos. Al estar frente a ella coloco difícilmente sus manos en las sienes de ella a causa del chacra que lo hacía retroceder. Cuando logro hacerlo la miro directamente a los ojos, tenía la intención de manipular el flujo eléctrico en su cuerpo para inducirla en un tipo de coma y detenerla por completo. Sin embargo antes de que se diera cuenta todo se había puesto negro.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo poco que pudo observar, mientras su vista se aclaraba, fue como el lugar en el que estaba era oscuro y frio, además de que tenía una particularidad, había muchas tuberías a su alrededor. Escuchaba como las gotas de agua caían lentamente a cada paso que daba, ya llevaba un par de minutos caminando en ese laberinto de tuberías y aunque por momentos pensaba que estaba perdido algo le decía que era el camino correcto o al menos eso quería creer él.

Después de avanzar por otro par de minutos llego a lo que parecía ser el centro de aquella estructura, ya que al parecer ese sitio era espacioso y era diferente al resto por el simple hecho de que había una enorme puerta metálica con grandes barrotes y en el centro de esta había un papel donde estaba escrita la palabra "**Sello**".

Al acercarse a dicha puerta sintió una gran sed de sangre acompañada de deseo de destrucción e ira acumuladas que provenían de detrás de esa puerta.

**¡Quién demonios se atreve a invadir mis dominios! – exclamó una voz profunda y un tanto tétrica.**

Y entonces lo supo. Al estar él frente a esa puerta observo como un gigantesco hocico emergió de la oscuridad que gobernaba en esa "jaula" ahora denominada por Shiro.

Así que tú eres el famoso Kyuubi – afirmó el albino mirando lo que parecía ser la cabeza del gran zorro.

**Así es maldito humano pero aun no me has dicho quién eres tú – habló el imponente zorro mirando a aquella persona que estaba frente a él.**

Entonces tu tampoco sabes quién soy – dijo el albino ironizando ese hecho.

El zorro no sabía a qué se refería ese mocoso puesto que no lograba verlo muy bien pero al acercarse más pudo observar como las facciones de ese chico eran parecidas a la de su Jinchuuriki.

**Así que eres tu después de todo – menciono el zorro sacando de trance al albino – no pensé que aun estuvieras vivo.**

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el albino al escuchar lo dicho por el zorro.

**Hace varios años cuando mi carcelera estuvo al borde de la muerte algo extraño pasó, de un momento a otro su vida ya no peligraba, como si no hubiera sucedido nada más, sin embargo en ese mismo momento algo aún más extraño sucedió. Al parecer de alguna forma alguien empezó a alterar sus recuerdos. Un bijuu tiene un cierto acceso a las memorias de su Jinchuuriki y por lo que pude ver, todos los recuerdos en lo que involucraban a cierto mocoso rubio eran modificados y ese mocoso simplemente desaparecía – contó el zorro.**

**Y ahora que te veo puedo decir con seguridad que tú eres ese mocoso. Tú eres su hermano aunque te vez diferente sus facciones siguen siendo muy parecidas – concluyó el zorro.**

Veo que eres muy inteligente, no por nada eres un ser que ha vivido por generaciones – decía el albino asombrado por la deducción que había hecho el zorro.

**Por años me cuestione como alguien podría hacer eso, sin embargo no llegue a ninguna conclusión por lo que decidí dejarlo pasar. Después de todo eso no me afectaba en lo más mínimo. Y que tal tu humano, te veo muy relajado a pesar de lo que te he dicho – decía amenamente el kitsune.**

Había una mínima posibilidad de que algo como esto sucediera, aunque jamás imagine que – hablaba el albino pero no pudo continuar ya que sintió una presencia cerca de él y cuando giro su cabeza a su derecha pudo ver como Natsumi estaba parada mirándolo.

El tiempo se detuvo para él, ella lo había escuchado, lo había escuchado todo y eso era malo, muy, muy malo.

* * *

Natsumi no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Lo último que recordaba era como Shiro la había liberado de su agarre haciéndole caer duramente al piso y ver como se retiraba del lugar. Después apareció frente a la jaula del Kyuubi, este le decía varias cosas sin embargo ella no las podía escuchar y solo de dejaba llevar. A los pocos segundos sintió como el chacra del Kyuubi la envolvía. De repente sintió como alguien se acercaba y por alguna razón se escondió pues aun tenia cierto miedo por el albino.

Segundos después pudo ver como alguien se posiciono frente a la puerta que mantenía prisionero al gran zorro y empezó a hablar con él.

Había escuchado todo, todas y cada una palabra que ambos, tanto zorro como humano, habían dicho y no lo podía creer.

¿Ella tenía un hermano? eso era imposible. Sus padres nunca le ocultarían algo como eso, además si en verdad era su hermano, ¿dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué hasta ahora aparecía? Y lo más importante ¿en verdad le habían hecho algo a ella a tal grado de olvidarse completamente de él?

Esas eran las cuestiones que ella no podía responder. Así que por inercia o algo más salió de su escondite y camino hasta ubicarse cerca del albino estaba a punto de hablar con él más sin embargo él se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Cuando lo miro a los ojos sintió un fuerte dolor el en pecho así como en su cabeza, empezó a respirar rápidamente y sus pulmones le dolían horrores y poco a poco sintió como sus fuerzas mermaban.

* * *

Al ver como su hermana colocó su mano a la altura de su corazón y empezó a respirar rápidamente supo que algo andaba mal y no era para menos puesto que ella estaba hiperventilando.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo cuando vio que estaba a punto de caer, por suerte la atrapo antes de que cayera completamente. No sabía qué hacer, verla en ese estado le dolía mucho así que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla contra si mimo lo mejor que pudo.

Durante los siguientes minutos ella parecía no mejorar. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro ella se detuvo completamente, ya no temblaba, ya no emitía ningún sonido. Esto lo alarmo demasiado, pensó que algo malo le había sucedido, pero antes de que hiciera algo un sonido se escuchó.

Lo recuerdo… lo recuerdo todo – dijo la rubia levantando la mirada hacia su hermano mientras que de sus ojos escurrían gruesas lágrimas de felicidad.

Shiro al escuchar esas palabras sintió como una gran felicidad lo invadía, pero así como sintió esa felicidad al instante sintió un punzante dolor en el área de su pecho.

Rayos, creo que me tar… de más ti-ti-tiempo del necesario… yo lo siento… – decía el albino mientras un hilo rojo de sangre salía por la comisura de sus labios.

Natsumi al verlo sintió como si esto lo hubiese vivido antes y entonces recordó aquel sueño que había tenido constantemente en donde ella hablaba con el albino y este de repente sangraba por alguna razón antes de poder ayudarlo ella despertaba.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, hace unos instantes estaba hablándole a su hermano en la parte subconsciente donde se encontraba el sello del zorro y ahora había vuelto a la realidad. Sin embargo aún no estaba preparada para lo que vería.

Sentía como un líquido le escurría por las manos, era uno muy caliente además de que su mano estaba retenida por algo. Cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría se horrorizó completamente.

No podía creerlo, de ninguna manera eso podía estar sucediendo. Ella había atravesado a su hermano con su mano derecha a la altura del corazón. El líquido que escurría por sus manos era la sangre de él. Sintió como las manos de su hermano que estaban puestas en sus sienes poco a poco dejaban de crear presión en ella y lentamente el cuerpo de él empezaba a descender.

Por inercia o alguna otra razón retiro su mano derecha causando que el cuerpo de él caiga fuertemente al piso. Al verlo ahí tirado sin moverse empezó a temblar y de un momento a otro un grito desgarrador se pudo escuchar por toda la Arena.

¡NARUTOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Bueno lamento la demora, la verdad no habia podido actualizar por falta de tiempo ademas de algunos problemas que tengo que no vienen ni al caso.**

**En este apartado les dire algunas cosas:**

**Primero: Tengo algunos problemas existenciales respecto a Shiro/Naruto saben que originalmente se llama Naruto pero me gusta mas decirle Shiro y ahi esta el detalle... no es la gran cosa pero aun asi me tiene pensando U_U.**

**Segundo: Debido al poco tiempo que dispongo por el momento he dicidido pausar el fic por tiempo indefinido. cabe la posibilidad de que regrese en Diciembre pero aun no es seguro D:**

**Creo que esto es lo mas relevante (tenia algo mas que decirles pero se me olvido e.e)**

**no habia hecho esto anteriormente pero en esta ocacion lo hare.**

**germaru: el nivel de karin es 4 y el de Shiro es 5, es por eso que aun no puede lanzar el railgun a 3 veces la velocidad del sonido.**

**Zafiro09: en este capitulo se pudo "ver" como Natsumi recuerda a Shiro pero no por eso sus padres lo haran XD.**

** JDead: no le puse la capacidad para usar chacra por que... no se me dio flojera XD ademas de que no queria hacerlo un feel like a god ya que con el chacra y los vectores seria mas jarcor XD y siento que con los vectores por ahora es mas que suficiente.**

**Acqua OfTheBlack: lastimosamente este no fue un "Golpe de Amor" como los que Garp le da a luffy, fue mas alla de lo esperado XD (tal vez queria llegar a su corazon asi como el sasuki le hizo con la sakura XD aunque ella lo hizo literalmente) respecto a los gemstone no se que son y Othinus aun no llego a esa parte ( a pesar de que descargue las novelas aun no las leo si tu las has leido puedes decirme como van cronologicamente?)**

**Bueno por mi parte esto es todo nos vemos en diciembre eso espero...**

**(si a alguien ya le habia respondido una disculpa pero he entrado poco a Fanfiction asi que a veces se me olvida...)**


	14. Chapter 14

La Arena estaba conmocionada ante tal acto de brutalidad. Al principio la batalla les parecía desigual puesto que la mayoría sabía de las capacidades de Natsumi por lo que creían que la pelea no duraría mucho.

Sin embargo, nadie se esperaba que el contrincante realmente la pusiera contra la pared, aunque el chico no parecía poder utilizar chacra, tenía una habilidad interesante lo cual hacía que fuese una pelea poco convencional.

Karin estaba completamente en shock, nunca pensó que algo así podría suceder y mucho menos que Shiro terminaría de esa manera. Antes de siquiera mover su cuerpo una ligera "lluvia" de plumas empezó a caer durante todo el Koliseo generando que la mayoría de tanto ninjas como civiles cayeran en un profundo sueño.

Haku se dio cuenta de que este acontecimiento era obviamente un genjutsu y lo disipó al instante. Sin embargo se percató de que tanto Karin como Kurosawa estaban ligeramente mareados así que rápidamente los ayudó a despertar.

Cuando despertaron y reaccionaron ante la situación de Shiro se horrorizaron, por su parte Karin descendió rápidamente siendo seguida por Haku.

Kurosawa por otro lado estaba dirigiendo lo sucedido e inmediatamente se dispuso a observar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pareciera que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le sucedió al albino pero en realidad seguía algo consternado más sin embargo decidió que lo único que podría hacer para ayudarlo era reunir la mayor cantidad de información posible.

Así fue como se percató de que al parecer Konoha estaba en una especie de invasión siendo esta perpetrada por tanto ninjas del Sonido así como de la Arena. También de que el equipo de Suna habían ido en dirección hacia el centro de la aldea.

Fijó su mirada en el palco de los Kages y vio como el Kazekage llevaba al Hokage al techo del edificio e inmediatamente ambos eran encerrados en una especie de cubo.

Siguió mirando alrededor y terminó posando su vista en la Arena de combate y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño domo que encerraba a Shiro y Natsumi empezaba a desaparecer por lo que optó por bajar y verificar el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero.

Al llegar se dió cuenta de que Karin lloraba desconsoladamente sobre Shiro y también de que Natsumi aún estaba en trance por lo que había hecho y entonces sus sospechas se hicieron realidad. El albino había muerto o en su defecto lo habían asesinado.

Rápidamente se giró al sentir dos personas acercándose rápidamente pero relajó al no sentir hostilidad hacia ellos, por lo que pudo ver eran ninjas de Konoha.

* * *

Decir que estaba muy sorprendida era poco, jamás imaginó que Natsumi se saldría de control y hasta donde sabía ella su hija casi siempre mantenía sus emociones reguladas para evitar una situación como la que sucedió. Más sin embargo no la pudo culpar de todo puesto que ese chico la había llevado al límite tanto física como mentalmente y el resultado fue desastroso.

Pero aún así lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que el albino había podido sellar nuevamente el poder de Natsumi de alguna manera, sin embargo el chico fue demasiado lento y ella al haber estado cegada por la ira terminó asesinándolo.

Después de todo esto había una última cosa por analizar ¿por qué motivo su pecho dolía demasiado al mismo tiempo que unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos?

No tenía idea alguna de los que le estaba ocurriendo, rápidamente secó sus lágrimas e inmediatamente miró a Minato quien a su vez asintió causando que ambos descendieran hacia donde estaba su hija.

Cuando finalmente llegaron con ella se percataron de que esta estaba en shock y supusieron que era por el hecho de que ella había arrebatado por primera vez una vida por lo que decidieron apartarla lo más rápido y utilizando la técnica del 4to Hokage los tres individuos desaparecieron no sin antes decir una última palabra por parte de Natsumi.

Kurosawa al escuchar lo dicho por Natsumi se puso a meditar rápidamente las dos palabras claves que la rubia mencionó.

¿A que rayos se refiere con "Naruto" y "hermano"? - Pensaba el castaño – Shiro jamás mencionó que tenía una hermana y de ser así por que él no estaba aquí con ellos, con su "familia"

Esas dos cuestiones no le dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, aun asi aparto esos pensamientos y procedio a recolectar mas información.

Supuso que el simple hecho de intentar retirar a Karin del albino no daría frutos así que prefirió dejarla a solas con el, justo cuando iba a decirle unas palabras a Haku un gran estruendo se escuchó por toda la aldea lo cual lo puso en alerta e inmediatamente procedio a subir hasta lo mas alto del Koliseo y dar un vistazo.

Cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver en el centro de la aldea a un gigantesco ser que parecia ser algo asi como un perro-mapache o algo por el estilo el cual estaba destruyendo todo a su paso y por lo que parecia ser se dirigia en dirección a ellos.

Bueno supongo que esto es lo maximo que puedo hacer - decia con cierto desgano mientras miraba al perro-mapache - tal vez si lo pienso con mas calma a él se le ocurra algo bueno para poder evitar todo esto.

Supongo que es hora de irme - dijo exactamente cuando una esfera de chakra comprimida se dirigía hacia él.

"Adiós - fue lo último que el castaño dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos nuevamente.

* * *

**A decir verdad no tengo excusas muy convincentes para explicar el por que de la falta de actualizacion de este fic solo puedo decir que:  
**

**1.- Mi inspiracion literalmente habia muerto.**

**2.- Mi Laptop se daño del disco duro y aunque generalmente siempre respaldo cosas esta vez el avance que tenia era reciente y por eso no lo habia guardado.**

**3.- Como soy pobre tengo que ir a trabajar XD**

**Estoy en proceso de comprar una nueva Lap asi que tratare de actualizar mas seguido ya que aun no me acostumbro a escribir en el celular.**

**Bueno hasta la proxima.**


	15. Chapter 15

Al abrir los ojos sintió un poco borrosa su vista más sin embargo después de unos pocos segundos todo se fue aclarando y pudo divisar el techo de su habitación del hotel donde él y Haku se habían hospedado.

_"__Mi cabeza aún me duele aunque es normal, después de todo ya no había usado este poder, pero no por eso deja de ser molesto" – Pensaba el castaño mientras masajeaba sus sienes en busca de alivio. _

Miró el pequeño reloj de la habitación y se percató de que este estaba marcando las 10 a.m. así como la fecha correspondiente al 12 de Septiembre, lo que significaba que había regresado dos días antes de la invasión de Konoha.

Meditó todo lo que había acontecido ese día, desde el inicio de la batalla de esa chica llamada Karin hasta la muerte de Shiro y la inmediata invasión. Pero al recordar al albino su mente se fijó en el hecho de que la rubia de nombre Natsumi le había llamado hermano.

¿Qué habrá querido decir con "Naruto" y "hermano"?

¿Acaso Shiro se parece al hermano de ella el cual se llama Naruto?

¿O es que Shiro está ocultando algo?

Supongo que no es momento de pensar en estas cosas pero ya descubriré que es lo que oculta. Por lo que ahora debo regresar al problema más grande de todos, la invasión.

Parece ser que el Sonido y la Arena se aliaron para invadir Konoha, pero ¿por qué motivo la Arena los traicionó? ¿Qué no se suponían que eran aliados o acaso estaban rompiendo esa alianza?

Aunque tal vez pueda ser por algún rencor antiguo y el hecho de que Konoha este mejor preparada militarmente, creo que no llegare a ningún lado, debo de avisarle de inmediato para ver que podemos hacer y que medidas tomar.

* * *

Caminaba a través de un pequeño sendero mientras observaba el panorama que le ofrecía la caminata. Últimamente con el entrenamiento de Karin había estado algo estresado ya que tenía que evitar que se saliera de control y se lastimara aunque en la última semana ya era capaz de manejar de cierta manera sus emociones y eso ya era un gran avance.

Le sorprendió de sobre manera el hecho de que había avanzado muy rápidamente en este mes, aunque al principio le costó entender la teoría, en la práctica fue mucho más rápido con su ayuda.

Dentro de poco esto terminará y entonces nuestros caminos se separarán – decía el albino con un deje de tristeza puesto que se había encariñado con la pelirroja o tal vez algo más pero desechó esos pensamientos rápidamente – eso no puede suceder además de que me estoy desviando del punto crucial que es su entrenamiento.

Hablando de… me pregunto como estará, me fui hace poco más de dos meses. Tal vez haya completado los ejercicios que le deje que practicara, debería de llevarle un recuerdo ¿tal vez? – se preguntaba el albino mientras a lo lejos divisaba a una pequeña ave el cual el conocía muy bien.

¡Demonios! Esto significa problemas – y sin más que hacer se encaminó en dirección al ave.

* * *

Así que esta es la casa del Hokage, aunque me imagine que sería más grande – decía el castaño mientras tocaba a la puerta y esperaba que alguien saliera.

¿Necesitas algo? – fue la pregunta que emitió Natsumi al chico que estaba en la entrada de su casa.

Disculpa – contestó Kurosawa – me gustaría hablarte acerca de alguien a quien quizá tú conozcas, su nombre es Naruto.

Y tras haber terminado de decir esa frase, la rubia se desmayó.

* * *

Muchos pensamientos se aglomeraban en su mente cada uno siendo más pésimo que el anterior.

Cuando leyó el mensaje de Kurosawa sabía que algo malo había sucedido y más fue su preocupación cuando noto la manera en que lo había escrito.

**Pude "ver" que algo malo sucedió. **

Ese "ver" significaba que él había "regresado" y que algo grande había ocurrido.

Tan ensimismado iba que ni siquiera recordaba que llevaba en sus brazos a Karin la cual al parecer le tenía miedo a las alturas o tal vez era miedo a que él la dejara caer, por lo que esta mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba fuertemente aferrada a uno de sus brazos.

Generalmente a él casi no le daba por volar dado que sentía que sería un blanco muy obvio a pesar de que en efecto el repelería el ataque, su sentido común le dictaba que a veces no era bueno hacer eso. Así que a pesar de que para él era algo normal no contaba con que para la pelirroja era una sensación muy nueva y demasiado distante de lo que pensaría que se sentiría si pudiera volar, por lo que decidió relajarse un poco y disminuir la velocidad que llevaba.

Era bien sabido que en las peores situaciones se debe de mantener una mente fría para analizar todo desde un punto de vista lógico y ver el mejor escenario en donde los resultados sean más favorables y las bajas sean mínimas también. El sabía de primera mano que un plan en donde no hubiera bajas era muy difícil por no mas decir que imposible.

Pero de igual manera preferiría que personas ajenas a todo este asunto no resultaran afectadas. Sin más que pensar decidió que lo mejor sería descansar un poco pues no quería hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Karin al sentir que la presión del aire estaba disminuyendo abrió los ojos y se topo con que estaban descendiendo lo cual la relajó rápidamente y agradeció mentalmente a Shiro por haber decidido detenerse. En cierta manera le gustaba la sensación de ser sostenida por él aunque claro esta que no se lo diría.

Últimamente se sentía segura de alguna manera teniéndolo cerca y no era a causa de su habilidad, más que nada era el hecho de saber que él estaba con ella lo que causaba dicho efecto. En estos momentos ella se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Shiro dado que simplemente llegó a la posada donde se habían hospedado y le dijo que debían irse inmediatamente a Konoha, ella no protestó dado que ya habían concluido con la etapa más difícil del entrenamiento y ahora él le había indicado que descansara.

Antes de poder preguntarle que sucedía el albino se dirigió hacia ella.

Ya es tarde y pronto será de noche así que he decidido que descansaremos aquí, se que quieres saber que es lo que ocurre pero ni yo mismo se los detalles así que espero que comprendas que no te puedo decir nada concretamente, más sin embargo en caso de necesitar de ti espero que puedas ayudarme - decía el albino mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Karin estaba más que sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando frente a ella. Sin duda ella le prestaría ayuda puesto que él le había ayudado mucho últimamente. Pero aún así era muy diferente a que voluntariamente se lo pidiera, eso significaba mucho para ella pues le daba a entender que la tomaba en cuenta.

Así que sin mas preámbulo ella le contestó - no te preocupes te ayudaré dentro de lo que pueda.

Shiro la miró a los ojos y asintiendo respondió - muchas gracias.

Y sin más que decir ambos dieron por terminada la conversación.

* * *

Entonces ¿eso es así? - preguntaba el albino a Kurosawa quien acababa de relatarle el asunto de la invasión de Konoha durante los combates del examen Chuunin. Obviamente le oculto ciertos detalles, como el hecho de que Karin había resultado vencedora en cuanto a su combate contra Neji así como el que Natsumi lo había asesinado, dado que el castaño sabía que ese tipo de información era crucial y determinante para lo que podría pasar posteriormente.

Aunque sospecho que hay algo más, pero se que no lo mencionaste por ciertas razones y no te culpo. Ciertamente hay información que es mejor no saber y el hecho de que yo la conozca puede generar una situación mejor o peor por lo que lo dejaremos así - decía el albino mientras pensaba en como resolver la situación.

En primer lugar no sabía si era buena idea avisarle al Hokage personalmente o por medio de un anónimo. Ambos tenían sus ventajas y desventajas, en el primer caso es que lo tratarían como un posible colaborador por el hecho de que poseía información delicada y el no tenía forma de negarlo o dar una razón lógica para el hecho de que el tenía dicha información. Y la segunda podría causar que el Hokage lo viese como una trampa que intentaba generar otra aldea para con ellos y de esa manera romper la última hebra que mantenía aún unida la alianza de Konoha con Suna.

Estaba por meditar otras opciones cuando el castaño llamo su atención.

Hay algo que me parece muy extraño en todo esto y es que cuando el Kazekage amenazó al Hokage pude ver que al quitarse la tela que cubría su rostro este mostraba una piel pálida y unos ojos amarillos como de serpiente los cuales inmediatamente se me hicieron conocidos pero aún no se de dónde - expresó el castaño tratando de recordar sin tener éxito alguno.

Justo después de decir eso el ambiente en la habitación donde se encontraban se tornó pesado, más que nada por parte de Shiro quien odiaba más que a nada en el mundo a Orochimaru e inmediatamente puso su mente a trabajar tratando de unir cabos sueltos.

Kurosawa al notar como Shiro se tensó tras haber escuchado la descripción del Kazekage pensó que en cierta manera había metido la pata pero antes de decir algo más notó como Shiro se relajó casi al instante y había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa como si hubiera resuelto el misterio.

* * *

Todos los ninjas de Konoha estaban muy agitados y ocupados debido a un comunicado que les había dado el tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Al parecer habían sido informados de que el Sannin de las serpientes, Orochimaru planeaba una invasión a la aldea. Al principio todos creyeron que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero tras analizarlo minuciosamente decidieron que broma o no toda la población civil sería enviada y resguardada en varios refugios ubicados en diferentes puntos de la aldea siendo el más amplio el que estaba en el monte Hokage.

A la población se le informaría que una fuga masiva de un gas venenoso fue encontrada y que inmediatamente se procedió a resguardarlos para evitar exponerlos y de esa manera ocuparse más rápido de la situación.

Pero al mismo tiempo para no levantar sospechas decenas de ninjas se transformarían en aldeanos, lo cual los tenía en cierta forma muy nerviosos por lo que podría suceder.

Todos sabían del odio que el Sannin tenía para con la aldea, por lo que en cierta manera no podían descartar la posibilidad de la invasión.

Cuando pensaron que podrían relajarse un poco eso ocurrió. Una explosión en la habitación del hotel donde se había instalado el Kazekage.

* * *

Shiro notó el cambio en el ambiente de la aldea y supo que habían hecho caso de su aviso. Al parecer a los ninjas de otras aldeas no fueron informados de nada y su conclusión fue que Konoha no tenía forma de saber quienes apoyaban los planes de Orochimaru por lo que si les informaban corrían el riesgo de que avisaran y así hechar a perder el elemento sorpresa.

Shiro les informó a su equipo y a Karin que planeaba ayudar a Konoha para que esta le debiera un favor y dependiendo del resultado el se los cobraría con intereses, más sin embargo les explico que ellos no estaban obligados a acompañarlo y que respetaba su decisión si ellos elegían mantenerse al margen.

Ninguno objetó nada por lo que procedió a indicar lo que haría cada uno. Kurosawa se encargaría de la recolección de información. Haku al ser un anbu entrenada por Zabuza mataría desde las sombras mientras que Karin atacaría en área y crearía confusión.

Shiro por su parte iría directamente contra el "Kazekage" aunque no lo dijo directamente. El sabía la identidad del Kazekage, pero omitió la información puesto que el tenía una cuenta pendiente con Orochimaru y al parecer ya era momento de cobrarsela.

Se escabulló entre las calles aledañas al hotel donde se encontraba su objetivo. Los cambios que habían hecho en la aldea no eran demasiados por lo que su memoria en cuanto a esa zona era buena.

El hecho de que su chakra fuera casi inexistente le servía en estos casos ya que los ninjas sensores no lo ubicaban al no tener esa típica firma de chakra.

Como pudo entró en el edificio y gracias a que el ambiente era tenso, los "civiles" investigaban todos los señuelos que el dejaba y por escasos segundos creaban un punto ciego.

Cuando llegó al pasillo designado se percató de que este estaba vacío lo que le pareció muy extraño ya que se suponía que los guardaespaldas del Kazekage resguardarían esa zona.

Inmediatamente se dirigió al cuarto y arranco literalmente la puerta, percatandose de las personas que se encontraban dentro. En la habitación se encontraba el Kazekage junto con Baki el Sensei del equipo de Suna y por último Kabuto.

Al parecer ellos sabían que Konoha parecía tramar algo por lo que al parecer discutían sobre iniciar la invasión.

Cuando Shiro miro al peliblanco tuvo un ligero recuerdo de cuando había estado en unas de las guaridas de Orochimaru, en la cual aveces un sujeto quien al parecer era la mano derecha del Sannin continuaba con los experimentos cuando el primero no se encontraba, pero como ese tipo siempre usaba ropa de cirujano nunca pudo ver su rostro y solo una vez pudo ligeramente darse cuenta de que poseía el cabello blanco.

Cuando salió del trance en el que estaba no pudo contener su ira e inmediatamente lanzó al suelo múltiples papeles bomba los cuales ya empezaban a quemarse dando por entendido que estaban próximos a explotar.

**BOOOOOMMM! **

La habitación estaba completamente en escombros y parte del piso inferior así como el superior de las habitaciones contínuas estaban muy dañados. Dispersó la nube de polvo que se levantó y pudo ver como al parecer habían escapado a duras penas pues había restos de sangre sobre los escombros.

Una sonrisa algo siniestra adorno su rostro parecía que su objetivo hizo lo que él quería.

Ahora comienza el juego de las escondidas - decía el albino mientras veía una "mancha" blanca saltando sobre los tejados en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento.

**Dolor**

Algo tan simple, tan común pero de igual manera tan molesto. La explosión le afectó parte de su brazo derecho haciéndolo inservible.

Sabía que vendría por él, lo presentía pero aún así no se detendría. Después de todo todavía estaba interesado en que tanto había evolucionado su habilidad, a pesar de que por más que intentó descubrir como funcionaba o en que consistía, no logró averiguar mucho.

Solo sabía que de alguna manera el albino poseía un escudo "pasivo" y uno "activo". El pasivo causaba su albinismo mientras que el activo lo hacía en cierto modo invulnerable a ataques físicos. Dado que era muy difícil lidiar con él continuamente lo mantenía en un estado de semi-inconciencia.

Justo cuando llegó a uno de los campos de entrenamiento pudo divisar como una forma al parecer humana lo había seguido y en efecto era Shiro quien al parecer estaba acercándose lentamente, como si disfrutara el momento.

Jamás imaginé que odiaras tanto a Konoha como para aliarte a otro país e invadirla, en definitiva has superado mis expectativas - decía el albino mirando fijamente y con algo de burla al Sannin.

Los ojos de Orochimaru mostraron su evidente sorpresa, después de todo eran limitadas las personas que sabían de dicho suceso y además de que ellos nunca lo traicionarían ya que no les convenía.

Trato de calmarse y mostrar indiferencia para ganar un poco más de tiempo y averiguar dónde había sido la fuga.

Veo que luces muy tranquilo, como si todo esto no fuera más que algo entretenido para tí. Pero te recuerdo que soy un Sannin así que no deberías tomarme a la ligera - mencionaba Orochimaru.

En efecto, es verdad que no debo subestimarte. La última vez que lo hice lo pague muy caro, pero en esta ocasión seré egoísta y buscaré mi propia satisfacción - decía Shiro mirando fijamente a Orochimaru.

Ven - incitaba el Sannin al albino - muéstrame que tanto has mejorado.

Shiro miró el brazo inservible de Orochimaru, a pesar de que parecía tener la ventaja él no podía ni debía dar por terminado el combate. Cada individuo tiene sus trucos y en especial alguien como él. En cierto modo el preferiría luchar contra Orochimaru con ambos brazos, de esa manera podría considerarse como una pelea igualitaria y además sentía que si lo hacía de esa manera los trucos de Orochimaru serían menos.

Era tonto pensar de esa manera pero la experiencia de adquirió tras haber luchado contra múltiples ninjas le dictaba lo contrario.

Dió el primer paso procurando no estar ni muy lejos ni tampoco tan cerca, a pesar de ser cuerpo a cuerpo no había desarrollado una forma de luchar contra él y su aparente intangibilidad por lo que decidió modificar el claro en donde estaban.

Golpeando el suelo con su pie logró que este se agrietara en un rango de 50 metros a la redonda e inmediatamente hizo otro ligero golpeteo causando que fragmentos de roca levitaran frente a él.

Utilizándolos como proyectiles los envió hacia el Sannin logrando atravesarlo completamente para segundos después convertirse en barro.

Al percatarse de eso giró su mirada hacia atrás para darse cuenta de que Orochimaru seguía incitándolo a ir por él.

Sin esperar un segundo más fue de frente y lo golpeó consiguiendo el mismo resultado. A pesar de saber que el Sannin buscaba cansarlo el no cedía en lo más mínimo después de todo él buscaba hacer lo mismo. Tras golpear a otro de los clones Shiro esperaba que este último se desvaneciera para buscar a otro más sin embargo este último fue enviado directamente hacia una pila de árboles destruyendolos.

Tras ver el cuerpo inerte el albino se preparó para lo que vendría. Mirando en distintas direcciones no pudo percatarse de nada y eso no le daba buena espina. Dudaba fervientemente el haberlo matado.

Sin embargo su duda fue resuelta cuando el "cadaver" abrió su boca y de ahí emergió otro Orochimaru completamente ileso.

A decir verdad ese golpe fue realmente potente. A tal grado de que me dejó en un shock momentáneo, pero como ves estoy de vuelta - mencionaba Orochimaru relamiendose los labios.

Sabía que algo así no podría matarte, pero tenía que intentarlo - dijo el albino levantando los hombros.

Sin mediar palabra alguna Orochimaru procedió a hacer una secuencia de sellos mientras aspiraba un poco de aire, al terminar exhaló una enorme esfera de aire que se dirigió al albino. Más sin embargo este no se inmutó en lo más mínimo ya que justo cuando el jutsu planeaba golpearlo este se detuvo un momento y empezó a girar al rededor de Shiro.

Orochimaru se sorprendió de lo que estaba pasando ya que su técnica en lugar de ser repelida como el esperaba, solo empezaba a hacerse más poderosa y estaba seguro de que se la enviaría de vuelta por lo que procedió a morder su dedo pulgar de la mano derecha para extraer un poco de sangre y con ella invocar una de las puertas para utilizarla como defensa ya que obviamente no podía acercarse al chico.

Al momento de que Shiro vió que Orochimaru mordió su pulgar supo que tenía la intención de invocar algo por lo que procedió a reenviar el jutsu.

Cuando el jutsu impactó la puerta causó una gran destrucción y un ligero temblor a consecuencia de la onda expansiva.

_"Fue más débil de lo que pensé, pero el verdadero problema es que causó mucho ruido" - pensaba el albino. _

Orochimaru no dejaba de sorprenderse, jamás imaginó que Shiro evolucionara a tal nivel como para que realmente lo considerara un enemigo muy peligroso. La destrucción del terreno donde estaba fue total, aunque estaba en sus predicciones el hecho de que destruyera la puerta no contaba con que el impacto sería más fuerte y aunque se escondió bajo tierra no pudo evitar ser afectado.

Sabía que debía actuar rápido, lo más probable era que la explosión pusiera sobre aviso a todo el mundo y evidentemente vendrían a investigar.

Justo cuando pensaba en como herir a Shiro para después huir el albino apareció frente a él. Por acto reflejo abrió su boca y expulsó parte de la espada Kusanagi logrando atravesarle el estómago.

Para Shiro esto fue en extremo doloroso. A causa de su manejo de vectores el era "inmune" en cierto modo por lo que casi no experimentaba el dolor pero cuando lo hacía, realmente dolía.

No se me ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo pero ahora no te podrás mover. Me gustaría seguir charlando - decía mientras sujetaba ambos hombros de Orochimaru e introducía un dedo en una herida del hombro izquierdo - pero esto se termina aquí.

Al terminar de hablar Orochimaru "estalló" a causa de que el albino invirtiera el flujo sanguíneo ocasionando que sus venas y arterias explotaran esparciendo la sangre por todo el lugar.

Con cierta facilidad retiró la Kusanagi y se dejó caer en en suelo mientras se llevaba una mano a la herida de su estómago. Estaba aliviado, al fin la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo había dejado de existir. Justo cuando pensaba cual sería el próximo movimiento sintió como su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas y a su vez perdía la conciencia.

**Dos semanas después.**

Una persona se acercaba a las puertas de Konoha, llevaba una túnica que la cubría completamente.

Al parecer se encuentra en este lugar - decía esta persona a la vez que observaba su palma derecha y una flecha se dibujaba apuntando a Konoha.

Veamos que fue lo que pasó - fue lo último que mencionó antes de desaparecer completamente.

* * *

**Creo que me emocione con este capi XD (lo digo por el hecho de que creo que es el mas largo que he escrito) soy novato aun y no se como redactar batallas aunque creo que hice lo mejor posible al menos para mi.**

**Me gustaria que me escribieran sus opiniones de esta historia**

**Si notan alguna falta de otrografia haganmelo saber ya que segun yo esta bien escrito**

**Quien sera la persona que llego a Konoha y que es o a quien busca? (creo que es ovio XD)  
**

**Sin mas que decir nos leemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Nota: por cierto edite un poco uno que otro capitulo anterior no es muy gradual pero lo crei conveniente.**


End file.
